Aidez moi
by khalya
Summary: Draco entame sa troisième année à Poudlard. Poudlard, son seul moyen d'échapper à son père. Ou du moins le croyait-il. Dumbledore peut-il l'aider? Quel sera le rôle d'Hermione? Voir mon profil pour plus d'infos
1. sanctuaire brisé

**Coucou les gens. **

**Voici la VF "Help me". Je préviens tout de suite: je ne l'ai pas lu! Je la découvre au fur et a mesure que je la mets en fr. Donc, même sous la torture, je ne pourrais pas vous dire à l'avance ce qu'il va se passer! le lien de la fic est dans mon profil. **

**Dans la mesure où je fais ça vraiment quand je peux, c'est à dire après le boulot, les courses, le ménage et l'écriture de ma prochaine fic, je ne peux pas vous garantir un rythme de publication régulier. Je vais faire de mon mieux toutefois et j'espère que cette fic va vous plaire.**

**N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, j'ai promis à l'auteur de les lui mettre en anglais et de les lui envoyer!**

**Fiche de traduction**

_**Titre original : Help Me**_

_**Auteur : LadyLilyMalfoy**_

_**Version originale: lien dans mon profil**_

_**État d'avancement de la fic originale: complète**_

_**Nombres de chapitres : 66**_

_**Etat d'avancement de la traduction : 7/66**_

**Sur ce, bonne lecture**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Draco Malefoy, assit à la table des Serpentards, riait et plaisantait avec ses deux amis : Pansy Parkinson et Blaise Zabini.  
Il aimait revenir à Poudlard après les vacances, dans ce lieu où il pouvait se détendre sans crainte de déplaire à son père.  
Pour Draco, Poudlard était le seul endroit au monde où il se sentait à la fois en sécurité et heureux.

Dumbledore se leva et aussitôt le silence tomba sur la grande salle. Draco leva les yeux vers le directeur, dans l'attente du discours de début d'année.

- Bienvenue à Poudlard pour cette nouvelle année ! Comme toujours quelques petits rappels avant d'entamer une nouvelle année que j'espère excellente. La forêt interdite est, comme son nom l'indique, toujours interdite aux élèves. Surtout la nuit. La magie est interdite dans les couloirs et le couvre-feu est à 21h, heure à laquelle vous devrez tous avoir rejoint vos salles communes.

- Comme si ça nous avait jamais empêchés de faire quoi que ce soit, murmura Blaise à l'oreille de Draco qui ricana.

Il aimait tourmenter les gens, et surtout le « Trio d'Or », ce qui nécessitait souvent d'user de magie dans les couloirs. Cela lui donnait l'impression d'être supérieur, puissant. Comme son père. Il savait qu'il avait tort mais c'était l'un des rares plaisirs qu'il pouvait avoir.

- Ensuite, continua le directeur, je voudrais vous présenter votre nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal : Mr Lucius Malefoy.

Draco se figea et sentit une chape de plomb tomber au creux de son estomac quand l'homme blond de haute taille entra dans la grande salle par la porte des professeurs et salua l'assistance avant de prendre place.  
Pourquoi ne lui avait-il rien dit ? Rogue devait bien savoir que son père avait été nommé à ce poste !

Draco sentit la peur l'envahir. Poudlard était le seul endroit où il était libre, et maintenant son père serait sans cesse derrière lui, observant ses moindres faits et gestes. Il sentit la nausée l'envahir.  
Une main se posa sur son épaule et il sursauta instinctivement.

- Draco ça va ? demanda Pansy d'un air soucieux, tu es livide.

Draco secoua la tête, il sentait les yeux froids de Lucius posés sur lui et commença à trembler.

- Je crois que je vais être malade, souffla-t-il avant de se lever et de quitter précipitamment la grande salle.

Il eut tout juste le temps d'atteindre sa salle commune avant de vomir violemment dans une corbeille à papier. Il se laissa tomber à genoux, l'estomac noué. Pansy et Blaise arrivèrent en courant et l'aidèrent à se relever. Pansy le serra dans ses bras et l'embrassa sur la joue tandis que Blaise lui tendait sans mot un verre d'eau que Draco avala d'un trait.

- Il ne peut pas te frapper ici, dit calmement Blaise. Ils ne le permettraient pas.

- Est-ce que ça l'a jamais arrêté ? demanda Draco amèrement. Est-ce que ça l'a déjà empêché de me frapper en public ? Tu sais bien comment il est. Et Dumbledore approuve probablement ! De toute évidence il me déteste !

Pansy s'écarta de Draco et le regarda, confuse.

- Qu'est ce que tu raconte ? Pourquoi Dumbledore te détesterait il ?

- Parce que je ne suis pas aux pieds de Saint Potter et de ses deux crétins d'amis qui, bien entendu, ne peuvent rien faire de mal ! Alors, même s'il était au courant, Dumbledore n'en aurait rien à faire !

- Et Rogue ? suggéra Blaise, Il n'en a pas « rien à faire » de toi.

- Je ne veux pas le déranger, répondit Draco en baissant la tête. Il en a déjà fait beaucoup pour moi.

Pansy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Il voudrait que tu le déranges ! Je l'ai vu te regarder quand Dumbledore a annoncé le nom de ton père. Il avait l'air vraiment inquiet. Il te considère comme son fils, Draco.

- Je ne le mérite pas, protesta l'adolescent. Je n'ai rien à lui offrir en retour !

- Il ne veut rien en retour. Il veut juste te protéger.

- Il a toujours été présent pour moi. Depuis que je suis petit. Il a toujours été la seule personne qui pensait que mon père avait tort. Ses autres amis s'amusaient de me voir puni mais lui il prenait ma défense. Et il me donnait des potions en cachette pour faire partir la douleur après que Père ait…

Sa voix se bloqua et il tenta en vain de retenir ses larmes. Après quelques secondes de lutte, il abandonna et les laissa couler.

- La moitié du temps je ne sais même pas ce que j'ai fait, avoua-t-il.

- Je sais, soupira Pansy en posant la tête sur son épaule. Ce qu'il fait est mal, et ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu le sais n'est ce pas ?

Draco acquiesça.

- Avant de venir ici, je croyais que c'était normal. Que tout le monde avait la même vie que la mienne et que je méritais ce que…

La porte s'ouvrit dans un fracas et Crabbe et Goyle entrèrent dans la salle commune. Draco essuya précipitamment ses larmes et se leva d'un bond.

- Je vais me coucher, souffla-t-il à Blaise et Pansy. À demain.

Il tourna les talons et monta rapidement dans les escaliers menant au dortoir.  
Dès qu'il eut disparut, Pansy secoua la tête.

- Je suis vraiment inquiète, Blaise. Cette année va être un enfer pour lui.

Blaise hocha la tête.

- Il faut faire quelque chose. Mais au moins, aucun professeur de Défense ne tient plus d'un an, ici.

- Mouais… Quel est le programme de cette année ?

Blaise consulta son manuel.

- Legilimencie, Épouvantard et Patronus… Pas bon pour Draco tout ça !

- Le pauvre, soupira Pansy. Il ne mérite pas ça… Personne ne mérite ça…


	2. Ne t'en prend pas à cette tomate!

**Voilà le second chapitre de cette traduction de la fic de LadyLilyMalfoy, dont vous trouverez le lien dans mes favoris. J'ai pas avancé d'un brin dans la traduction, honte sur moi, mais j'ai encore quelques chapitres d'avances et promis, je vais essayer d'en traduire un peu ce week end!**

**Etant particulièrement crevée ce soir, je vous laisse à votre lecture!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

- Her-mi-o-ne!

Ron agita un morceau de toast sous le nez de la jeune fille, la sortant de ses pensées.

- Oh…quoi ? demanda t elle sans les regarder

- Hermione, tu vas bien ? demanda Harry, tu semble ailleurs depuis hier

- Et tu fixe la table des serpentard, ajouta Ron d'un ton accusateur. Tu te sens bien ?

Elle fronça les sourcils

- Oui. C'est juste… Vous ne trouvez pas que Malefoy agit, comment dire, bizarrement depuis hier ?

Ron eut un reniflement.

- si tu veux dire par-là : comme le crétin arrogant qu'il est, alors oui

- Mais justement! Il n'a encore rien fait! Et hier il est parti précipitamment avant même la fin du banquet.

Harry haussa les épaules

- Il avait peut être besoin d'aller aux toilettes.

Hermione lui jeta un regard acéré

- J'ai du mal à y croire. Il avait l'air…bouleversé. Et Malefoy n'est jamais bouleversé !

- Depuis quand le fait que Malefoy soit ou non bouleversé t'intéresse ? demanda suspicieusement Ron

- Depuis hier ! Et je vais trouver ce qu'il se passe exactement, avec ou sans votre aide !

Sur un dernier regard noir, elle sortit précipitamment de la grande salle. Ron se tourna vers Harry et secoua la tête

- Je te jure que cette fille a quelque chose qui tourne pas rond !

.

oOo

.

Draco donna quelques coups de fourchette dégoûtés dans son bacon. Sa nuit avec été peuplé de souvenirs et de cauchemars et il n'avait pas cessé de se réveiller en sursaut jusqu'au matin. Et, pour couronner le tout, il avait une migraine et de petites lignes blanches dansaient devant ses yeux. Peut être que s'il le leur demandait gentiment, consentiraient-elles à changer de couleur…

- Draco, l'appela Pansy en le poussant légèrement, tu parles seul!

Draco cligna des yeux et les lignes blanches tressautèrent.

- oh…vraiment? Peu importe…qu'avons-nous aujourd'hui?

Blaise fourragea dans son sac et en tira son emploi du temps

- Alors…Divination avant le déjeuner et avant ça…euh.. potion et…défense…

Draco hocha nonchalamment la tête, comme si cela lui était égal, alors que son cœur s'était brusquement emballé.

- c'est cool

Pansy et Blaise échangèrent un regard: Draco ne disait jamais "cool".

- Vous croyez qu'il faudra rendre ce devoir sur les pixies maintenant qu'on a changé de professeur ? continua le blond

- Draco, intervint Pansy, cesse de prétendre aller bien, alors qu'il est évident que ce n'est pas le cas! Nous n'allons pas te juger…

- Je sais. C'est juste… que je veux que personne sache. C'est tout.

- et bien…si tu continue à parler tout seul, les gens vont se poser des questions…

- Je ne parlais pas tout seul, s'indigna Draco, je demandais juste aux lignes blanches de bien vouloir changer de couleur !

Blaise lui tapota le bras avec sympathie

- Bien sur, Drake, bien sur

Draco repoussa brusquement la main de Blaise.

- Ne me couve pas! Je ne suis pas d'humeur! Marmonna t il en plantant rageusement sa fourchette dans une tomate.

- Désolé mec. Mais pour l'amour de Merlin, ne t'en prend pas à cette tomate !

Draco haussa un sourcil avant de se mettre à rire.

- La ferme ! allez venez, allons en potions.

.

OoO

.

Draco attendit que tout le monde ait quitté les cachots avant de s'approcher du bureau de Rogue.

- Vous vouliez me voir, professeur ? demanda-t-il avec raideur.

L'homme aux cheveux noir leva les yeux au ciel

- Oui, assied toi, Draco.

Le garçon prit place en face de lui, les mains sur ses genoux et les yeux obstinément baissés.

- Tout d'abord, je veux que tu saches que je n'avais absolument aucune idée de ce qui se préparait, sinon j'aurais fait tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour l'éviter. Draco regarde-moi. Tu me crois, n'est ce pas ?

- Bien sur que je te crois ! C'est juste… que je pensais qu'ici j'étais loin de lui et maintenant… il est là, déglutit Draco. J'ai peur oncle Sev.

Rogue contourna rapidement le bureau pour serrer l'adolescent contre lui. Draco s'appuya de tout son poids, étouffant ses sanglots dans les robes noires du professeur.

- Il ne peut pas te battre ici, Draco. Il n'osera pas.

- C'est ce que dit Blaise, mais il le fera. Je sais qu'il le fera.

- Alors parles-en à quelqu'un. Dis-le à Dumbledore.

Draco le regarda, effrayé.

- Non! Il ne doit pas savoir! Personne ne doit savoir ! C'est privé… c'est un secret ! Ca ne regarde personne !

- Ce n'est pas normal Draco, tu ne devrais pas avoir peur ici. Poudlard est censé être un endroit sur.

- C'est un problème privé, insista Draco obstinément. De toute façon, je dois y aller ou je serais en retard en cours.

Il se leva et s'éloigna en direction de la porte.

- quel cours? Demanda Rogue

L'adolescent répondit sans se retourner.

- Défense.


	3. Le cours de Lucius

**Je sais, je sais, les chapitres sont courts... mais ça m'arrange, c'est plus facile de garder un rythme correct de traduction!.**

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original __: Help Me_**

**_Auteur__ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale__: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:__ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres__ : 66_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction__ : 10/66_**

**Comme vous voyez, ça avance, ça avance!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**N'oubliez pas de dire à l'auteur ce que vous en pensez!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Draco se glissa dans la salle de défense au milieu des troisième-année qui bavardaient et s'assit à sa place habituelle, au milieu de la pièce, tentant de se rendre aussi transparent que possible.

Lucius s'avança face à la classe, regardant impérieusement les élèves et le silence se fit immédiatement. Il sourit avant de parler.

- Bienvenue dans ce cours de défense contre les forces du mal. Je serais votre professeur cette année, aussi, avant de commencer, j'aimerais préciser quelques points importants. Tout d'abord vous vous adresserez à moi en me nommant monsieur ou professeur, est ce bien clair ?

Un cœur de « oui, monsieur » balaya la classe

- Ensuite, je ne sais pas quel genre de professeur vous avez eu par le passé mais je ne tolérerais pas la désobéissance, l'impolitesse ou le travail bâclé et ce quelques soient les circonstances.

Il fit une pause comme pour défier qui que ce soit de protester. La classe était silencieuse, tous les yeux étaient fixés sur Lucius, comme hypnotisés. Lucius eut un rictus de satisfaction avant de s'asseoir à son bureau, de prendre un parchemin et de commencer le cours.

Au fond de la classe, le trio, assis cote à cote, observait leur nouveau professeur.

- Je ne peux pas croire que Dumbledore l'autorise à nous enseigner, murmura Hermione, je veux dire, il a été accusé de mangemorisme il y a des années. Même s'il a réussi à passer entre les mailles du filet, ajouta t elle acidement.

- C'est Malefoy junior qui m'inquiète, répondit Ron misérablement, je vous parie qu'il va devenir intenable maintenant.

Hermione lui lança un regard noir

- On en a parlé ce matin, tu te rappelle?

- S'il te plait, Mione, c'est de Malefoy dont il s'agit, intervint Harry

- Il a des sentiments aussi tu sais...

Ron la regarda comme si elle avait perdu l'esprit.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, c'est un serpentard…

Harry et Hermione l'ignorèrent tous les deux.

- Il n'a pas changé Mione. Même s'il agit un peu bizarrement, et oui je veux bien admettre que c'est le cas, ca ne veut pas dire qu'il est en train de changer. En plus, en quoi ca nous intéresse ?

-C'est étrange voila tout.

Ron la regarda gravement

- Mione, je crois que ça tourne à l'obsession...

- Je ne suis pas obsédée, siffla Hermione un tout petit peu trop fort.

Les têtes se tournèrent dans leur direction et les yeux de Lucius se plissèrent dangereusement. Elle soutint son regard bravement, refusant de baisser ou de détourner les yeux.

- Nom? Ordonna Lucius, brisant le silence

- Hermione Granger.

- Bien, Miss Granger, il semblerait que ce que j'ai pu entendre à votre sujet était exact. Peut être qu'une retenue vous apprendra à tenir votre langue, qu'en pensez-vous?

Il y eut une vague de murmures étonné. Hermione n'avait JAMAIS d'ennuis. La brunette rougit et se renfonça dans son siège. Si un regard avait pu tuer, elle aurait sans doute écopé d'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban. Lucius eut un reniflement dédaigneux.

- Restez après la classe. Toi aussi Draco, il faut que je te parle.

Draco rougit légèrement mais hocha nonchalamment la tête.

Apres un moment de travail supplémentaire effectué dans un silence complet, Lucius libéra les élèves, qui, pressés de retrouver la liberté, s'enfuirent sans demander leur reste tandis qu'Hermione et Draco attendaient devant le bureau du professeur.

- Six heures précise dans mon bureau, miss Granger, annonça Lucius en tendant un parchemin à Hermione, croyez moi vous ne voudriez pas être en retard.

- Oui…monsieur.

Hermione avait prononcé ce dernier mot comme s'il s'était agit d'une insulte.

"Je ne peux pas croire que ça m'arrive, je ne peux pas croire que j'ai une retenue. Ma réputation est ruinée" pensa t elle venimeusement tandis qu'elle sortait comme une tornade de la pièce en claquant la porte derrière elle.

- Vous y croyez? fulmina-t-elle auprès de Ron et Harry qui l'avaient attendu dans le couloir. Il est pire que Rogue!

Harry lui lança un regard en coin.

- Là t'abuse Mione

- Non, c'est vrai ! répliqua t elle d'un ton mauvais. Diabolique limace bâtarde…

Ron lui tapota l'épaule d'un air compatissant.

- Ce n'est qu'une retenue, Mione. N'y pense plus…

- QU'UNE RETENUE ? hurla Hermione, les yeux écarquillés, COMMENT TU PEUX DIRE CA ? MA REPUTATION SI PARFAITE EST RUINEE ! JE SUIS MARQUEE AU FER ROUGE POUR LE RESTE DE MA VIE ! MONTREE DU DOIGT A JAMAIS!

Ron leva ses deux mains dans un geste de défense.

- okay, okay, ne t'en prend pas à moi !

Hermione soupira et passa machinalement une main dans ses cheveux.

- Oui désolée… J'ai un peu paniqué… Allez les garçons, allez en divination, je vous rattrape.

Harry la regarda suspicieusement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne vas pas espionner Malefoy, n'est ce pas?

Hermione les chassa d'un geste vague.

- Allez ! Allez ! Vous allez être en retard! Je vous rattraperai.

De mauvaise grâce, les garçons s'éloignèrent. Dès qu'ils eurent passé le coin du couloir, Hermione s'agenouilla sur le sol et colla son oreille contre la porte.

Pendant ce temps, à l'intérieur…


	4. S'il vous plait, que quelqu'un m'aide

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 66_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 12/65_**

**Bonne lecture a tous! (je rappelle que je ne fais que traduire, alors on essais pas de me retrouver pour me tuer, j'y suis pour rien!)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

- Pourquoi es-tu ici? Demanda Draco en tentant de dissimuler ses sentiments de frayeur et de trahison.

Mais en dépit de ses efforts, sa voix trembla.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de travailler, tu supportes difficilement les enfants, alors pourquoi es tu ici ?

Lucius secoua la tête.

- ttt ttt Draco, j'espérais un meilleur accueil que celui que tu m'as offert hier…

Draco se mordit les lèvres.

- Une explication ?

- je… euh…j'avais besoin de me rendre aux toilettes.

- Ne me mens pas, Draco, siffla Lucius, je peux lire en toi comme dans un livre. Tu t'es sauvé hier parce que tu avais peur.

Lucius laissa échapper un ricanement strident qui glaça Draco tandis qu'il se tortillait sous le regard inquisiteur et froid.

- Mais, bien entendu, tu as parfaitement raison d'avoir peur. Je vais être ici, à t'observer, chaque – seconde – de – chaque – minute – de – chaque – jour.

- Je n'ai pas peur de toi, éclata soudain Draco, tu te donnes trop d'importance !

- Tu crois pouvoir me manquer de respect, gronda Lucius, saisissant une poignée des cheveux de son fils et durcissant sa prise jusqu'à lui arracher un gémissement de douleur. Tu oublies où es ta place, mon garçon. Et tu en connais les conséquences, n'est ce pas ?

L'estomac de Draco se contracta.

- Tu ne peux pas ! protesta Draco, grimaçant sous la poigne de son père. Je vais le dire à quelqu'un !

Lucius eut un rire froid.

- Et qui va te croire ? Tu crois que la parole d'un adolescent de serpentard primera sur la mienne ? Et d'ailleurs que pourrait-on me reprocher ? Punir mon propre fils ? Tu sais que c'est parfaitement légal. Mal vu, je te l'accorde, mais néanmoins légal.

Draco baissa les yeux. Il les cligna rapidement pour chasser les larmes qu'il sentait lui bruler les paupières. IL ne devait pas les voir. C'était interdit !  
Mais rien n'échappait à l'œil d'aigle de Lucius.

- Draco, regarde-moi ! ordonna-t-il avant de passer un doigt sur les yeux de l'adolescent.

Draco trembla d'anticipation.

- Pourquoi pleures-tu ? demanda calmement Lucius, le regard orageux. TU N'AS PAS LE DROIT DE PLEURER EN MA PRESENCE ! EST – CE – QUE – C'EST – CLAIR ? hurla-t-il en frappant son fils au visage de toutes ses forces.

La violence du coup jeta l'adolescent au sol et sa tête heurta le mur de pierre.  
Instinctivement, Draco remonta ses genoux dans un geste de protection et regarda son père les yeux emplit de douleur et d'angoisse.

- pourquoi tu me détestes ?

Lucius posa un genou à terre et caressa la joue de son fils, contrastant avec la violence dont il venait de faire preuve.  
Draco ne bougea pas, ses mains prêtent à le protéger en cas de besoin.

- Oh Dragon, soupira Lucius en caressant doucement le visage meurtri, pourquoi me forces-tu à faire cela ?

Draco détourna les yeux en entendant la voix douce de son père et ce surnom, utilisé dans son enfance. Ça ne lui plaisait vraiment pas.

« Attention » le prévint une petite voix dans sa tête.

- Si tu étais obéissant, je n'aurais pas à te punir ainsi, continua Lucius en passant un bras autour des épaules de son fils qui se laissa attirer dans l'étreinte avec réticence. Je n'aime pas te faire mal, Dragon, mais c'est pour ton bien. C'est parce que je me soucie de toi. Tu sais cela, n'est ce pas Dragon ?

Draco hocha la tête.

- Je suis désolé, père, murmura t il dans ses robes, j'essaie, je te le promets.

- Je sais, Dragon, je sais, répondit Lucius en lui caressant les cheveux. Voudrais-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ?

Draco hocha la tête en reniflant, soucieux d'éviter une punition plus sévère. Lucius sourit.

- Bon garçon. Détends-toi.

Draco obéi. Ses muscles tendus se relâchant progressivement tandis que la voix dans sa tête lui hurlait de sortir. Mais il ne bougea pas. Il resta juste là, dans les bras de son père, sa tête appuyée contre sa poitrine. Il sentait la légère odeur qu'il avait toujours associé à celui-ci : canelle, bois de chêne et cognac et il se sentait lui-même plus heureux et plus en sécurité qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.  
Mais soudain, la main de Lucius descendit et se posa sur son pantalon. L'adolescent le regarda avec un mélange de peur et de confusion.

- Qu'est ce que…

- Détend toi, Dragon. Détend toi, murmura Lucius avant de défaire lentement la fermeture éclair.

Draco eut un gémissement de terreur en réalisant ce qu'il se passait mais Lucius le tenait fermement.

- Ne me résiste pas, Dragon, siffla-t-il avant de glisser sa main dans le vêtement. Nous ne voulons pas que tu sois…blessé… n'est ce pas ?

Draco essaya de ramper mais il tremblait trop.

- Non, nous ne le voulons pas. Nous y sommes, Dragon, C'est très bien…. Très bien.

Draco ferma désespérément les yeux, tentant d'occulter ce qu'il se passait.

- Non, s'il te plait, non, gémit-il tandis que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues.

_« pourquoi il me fait ça ? »_

_« Ai-__je fais quelque chose de mal ? »_

_« Est ce ma faute ? »_

_« quelqu'un, aidez-moi ! »_

_« S'il-vous-plait, que quelqu'un m'aide »_


	5. Des espions et des anges

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 65_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 15/65_**

**Comme d'habitude, chapitre assez court (ça continue de m'arranger pour les traduire hein ^^) et comme toujours, on est vendredi soir, je suis grave a la bourre alors je poste et je retourne à mon ménage!**

**enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione courrait aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans les couloirs de l'école, bousculant de nombreux 1ère année et ignorant les protestations qu'elle recevait d'étudiants plus âgés. Ses cheveux volaient autour d'elle dans une masse embrouillée mais elle ne s'en souciait pas.

Elle se sentait trop malade pour s'en soucier.

Hermione n'était pas restée longtemps derrière cette porte, mais du peu qu'elle avait entendu, elle avait comprit que quelque chose n'allait pas et que Malefoy était en danger.

Pas qu'elle se souciât de lui de quelque façon que ce soit, bien entendu ! Mais ce qu'elle avait entendu était mal, et il fallait qu'elle prévienne quelqu'un. C'était son devoir. Pas parce qu'elle se souciait de Malefoy ! Apres tout ce n'était qu'un sale serpentard et le fils d'un mangemort.

Même s'il était plutôt mignon…

« BLASPHEME ! BLASPHEME ! Qu'est ce que Ron dirait?" souffla une petite voix outragée dans sa tête.

- La ferme, riposta t elle en poussant la porte du bureau de MacGonagall. Ron me plait même pas.

La petite voix leva les yeux au ciel

« mais bien sur »

Hermione l'ignora et courut vers le bureau où le professeur MacGonagall corrigeait des copies, la faisant sursauter et renverser un verre, heureusement vide, posé sur son bureau.

- Miss Granger ? Que…

- Je vous en prie Professeur, vous devez venir, supplia Hermione en repoussant d'un main agacée les cheveux qui lui tombait sur le visage, c'est a propos de Draco Malefoy.

- Oh Merlin, pensa MacGonagall, contrariée, j'avais prévenu Albus que ce garçon serait incontrôlable avec son père ici.

- Je…je crois… Hermione déglutit. Je crois qu'il lui fait du mal… à Draco… Vous comprenez ?

Quoi que Minerva ait attendu, ce n'était certainement pas cela.

- Que voulez vous dire, Miss Granger, demanda t elle en fronçant les sourcils. Qu'avez vous vu ?

Hermione rougit et se tortilla d'un air coupable.

- Je…j'ai, en quelque sorte, écouté à travers la porte et j'ai entendu certaines choses…

MacGonagall haussa un sourcil désapprobateur.

- Voyez vous, continua précipitamment Hermione, je trouvais qu'il se passait quelque chose de bizarre depuis le festin, quand Draco s'est sauvé, et alors, quand j'ai été retenu par le professeur Malefoy et que j'ai eu l'opportunité de…euh…

Elle chercha le mot approprié.

- Espionner ? suggéra MacGonagall

- Oui…je veux dire non… je veux dire pas exactement espionner…

- Vous n'avez pas d'ennuis, Miss Granger, la rassura Minerva en la regardant par dessus ses lunettes, mais vous portez des accusations graves et j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous avez entendu avec précision.

- Et bien j'ai d'abord entendu Draco demander pourquoi il était ici, il semblait bouleversé, ils se sont disputés et le professeur a menacé Draco de quelque chose mais je ne sais pas de quoi. Je crois que Draco pleurait parce que j'ai entendu le professeur lui hurler dessus qu'il n'avait pas le droit de pleurer devant lui, puis j'ai entendu le bruit d'une gifle suivi d'un bruit sourd.  
Apres c'est devenu vraiment bizarre parce que la voix du professeur est devenu très calme et très douce et il n'arrêtait pas d'appeler Draco « Dragon » et de lui dire de se détendre. Draco a protesté contre quelque chose et il lui a ordonné de ne pas lui résister. C'est...c'est là que je suis partie. Je ne voulais pas en entendre davantage.

MacGonagall resta silencieuse un moment, comme s'il lui était nécessaire de classer les informations que venaient de lui révéler la jeune fille.

- Vous comprenez, Miss Granger, que je doive prévenir le professeur Dumbledore à propos de tout cela ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je veux que vous gardiez discrètement un œil sur Monsieur Malefoy et que vous veniez me rapporter tout ce qui pourrait se reproduire d'étrange.

- bien sur.

MacGonagall inclina la tête.

- Merci. Vous pouvez y aller à présent.

Hermione tourna les talons pour partir, mais avant qu'elle ne franchisse la porte, le professeur la rappela.

- Miss Granger ?

- Oui professeur?

- n'espionnez plus à travers les portes!

.

OoO

.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur, après une nuit agitée, dans le dortoir encore silencieux.

Il faisait encore sombre mais la nuit commençait à s'éclairer.

Il sortit doucement de son lit, écarta les mèches humides de ses yeux, et alla se poster devant la fenêtre.

L'aube se levait, le ciel rougeoyait, comme éclaboussé de rose et de mauve, rendant le paysage irréel. Comme s'il s'était agit d'une peinture.

- comment le monde peut il sembler si parfait alors que tant de mauvaises choses s'y passe ? se demanda tristement Draco en passant un doigt distrait sur sa joue meurtrie.

Il y aurait des questions et des regards en coin, Draco le savait mais tant qu'il avait une histoire plausible en tête et un petit déjeuner complet dans l'estomac, il savait qu'il pouvait y faire face. Oui. Cela avait toujours fonctionné. Mais cette fois ci les choses étaient différentes.

Il ne lui avait jamais fait _ça_ auparavant, et cela faisait bien plus mal que tout ce qu'il avait pu lui faire auparavant. Une boule commença à se former dans sa gorge mais il la força à disparaître.

- Laisse-toi aller mon cœur.

Draco fit volte face, alarmé. Une fille, cachée par la pénombre de la pièce, était assise sur son lit, le regardant avec des yeux malicieux, presque entièrement recouverts par une longue frange.

- tu te sentiras mieux.

Elle avait un fort accent irlandais et il pouvait voir l'éclat de ses dents blanches dans le peu de lumière présente dans la chambre.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que faites vous ici ? demanda Draco, interloqué.

De quel droit cette inconnue s'installait elle sur son lit, sans invitation, à une heure où les honnêtes gens étaient en droit de dormir ?

La fille se leva et s'avança vers lui. Elle portait une longue robe d'un bleu foncé qui flottait autour d'elle comme de la fumée. Ses cheveux noirs encadraient son visage et reposaient sur ses épaules, lui donnant un air mystérieux.

- ne me reconnaît tu pas ? demanda t elle en penchant la tête sur le coté.

Le clair de lune éclaira son visage et Draco vit ses yeux clairement pour la première fois.

Violet…

_Il avait trois ans… Draco était recroquevillés sur le sol, les genoux repliés sur la poitrine, les bras serrés autour d'eux. Une main douce lui toucha l'épaule et à travers ses larmes, il contempla les yeux violets qui le regardaient avec douceur._

_- sshht, mon cœur. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien aller. Je suis la à présent._

- Izzy ? chuchota Draco, incrédule, osant à peine y croire.

Il se passa la main dans les cheveux avant de se frotter les yeux comme pour se reveiller.

- Je peux pas croire que tu sois là ! Je veux dire à un moment tu étais là et la seconde suivant tu avais disparu et je ne t'ai jamais revu depuis. Je ne comprends pas.

Izzy secoua la tête et se rassis sur le lit.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ais compris. Tu étais si jeune quand j'ai essayé de t'expliquer. Je ne t'ai jamais quitté, pas vraiment. Je suis un ange. Plus exactement je suis ton ange gardien. Tout le monde en a un, mais nous ne nous montrons que lorsque nos protégés ont désespérément besoin d'aide, qu'ils n'ont personne à qui parler ou se confier. Et nous remontons quand ils n'ont plus besoin de nous. Mais nous ne partons pas vraiment. Vois-tu la petite voix dans ta tête ? Celle que tu n'as pas voulu écouter ? C'était moi.

Draco se laissa tomber sur le lit à coté d'elle, confus et agité.

- Mais pourquoi tu es partie la dernière fois ? Je t'ai cherché pendant des semaines, j'ai attendu que tu reviennes mais tu ne l'a jamais fait. Pourquoi ?

- Parce que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi, répondit simplement Izzy. Tu n'étais pas heureux, mais tu arrivais à gérer tout cela. Quand je suis venu la première fois tu étais si petit et si effrayé que tu te rendais malade et tu avais absolument besoin de quelqu'un. Mais ensuite, vers tes 6 ans tu as été capable de faire face et j'ai du repartir parce que tu n'avais plus besoin de moi.

- Bien sur que si ! protesta Draco, tu m'as tellement manquée ! Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu étais partie. J'ai pensé que tu ne m'aimais plus.

Izzy poussa un cri horrifié et se jeta sur Draco, tel un joueur de Rugby, pour le serrer dans ses bras et l'embrasser à plusieurs reprises sur le sommet du crane.

- Oh mon cœur ! Je ne voulais pas ! Je te jure ! Je ne serais jamais jamais jamais partie de mon plein gré.

- ok, ok ,ok, se mit à rire Draco en la repoussant, je te crois ! Mais tu n'as pas besoin de me tuer pour me convaincre.

Izzy se redressa en passant inconsciemment la main dans ses cheveux. Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui.

- Tu sais j'ai pensé à toi hier, murmura t il, j'aurais tellement voulu que tu sois là pour m'aider.

Izzy tourna ses yeux violets vers lui.

- Je sais mon cœur. C'est pour cela que je suis là.


	6. confession et confusion

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 66_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 19/65_**

**_La traduction avance assez bien, comme vous pouvez le voir. Y'a surement pleins de fautes, mais comme je n'ai pas de beta sur cette trad, c'était prévisible, pourtant je relis, hein, promis! J'espère que ça ne gène pas trop la lecture quand même!_**

**_Allez! Bonne lecture et à Vendredi prochain!_**

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

Draco se laissa retomber sur sa chaise tandis que Rogue essayait de le faire parler. Izzy, sa protectrice, planait derrière lui.

- Je te l'ai dit, grogna Draco pour la sixième fois, il ne s'est rien passé.

- Et je ne te crois pas, répondit Severus sur le même ton, déterminé à ne pas se laisser mener en bateau par son têtu de filleul.

Minerva lui avait dit ce qui était arrivé, bien qu'elle n'ait pas voulu lui dire qui le lui avait dit à elle, mais Rogue voulait l'entendre de la bouche de Draco.

Il soupira quand il constata que le blond gardait la bouche obstinément fermée.

- Bien sûr, si tu refuses de coopérer, je serai forcé de recourir au veritaserum.

Draco lui jeta un regard plein de reproche.

- Il ne s'est rien passé ! Pourquoi tu ne me crois pas ?

- Parce que : A : Je te connais depuis assez longtemps pour savoir quand quelque chose ne va pas, et B : Miss Isabella rôde derrière toi.

Draco resta bouche bée et Izzy s'avança sans marquer de surprise.

- Bonjour Severus, j'espère que vous allez bien ?

Severus inclina la tête en guise de salutation, se retenant de rire devant l'air choqué de Draco.

- Je vais très bien, merci. Je suppose que vous êtes ici pour une bonne raison, Miss Isabella ?

C'était une affirmation plus qu'une question et Draco détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

Il n'était pas prêt à en parler.

Pas encore.

- Si Draco ne veut pas en parler, vous devez respecter son choix, répondit Izzy avec nonchalance, même si je suis sûre que ce serait une bonne chose qu'il le fasse.

- En quoi ça aiderait, murmura Draco, ce n'est pas comme si ça pouvait changer quoi que ce soit. Ça ne l'empêchera pas de recommencer à…

- L'empêcher de recommencer quoi ? demanda précipitamment Severus. Draco, il faut que tu me le dises.

- Il ne faut rien du tout, riposta Izzy avec force. Mon cœur, tu n'as pas à en parler tant que tu ne te sens pas prêt, continua-t-elle en se tournant vers Draco et en enlevant une mèche de cheveux imaginaire de son visage.

- Je voudrais… commença Draco en regardant obstinément le sol, je voudrais vraiment. C'est juste que… je ne peux pas.

Rogue se leva et vint s'agenouiller devant l'adolescent désemparé, lui prenant une main.

- S'il te plait, aie confiance en moi. Je veux t'aider mais je ne peux rien faire tant que tu ne me parles pas.

Draco jeta un regard incertain à Izzy qui lui fit un petit signe de tête rassurant. Il hésita un instant, vacillant entre parler et se taire, puis il prit une profonde inspiration.

- Père m'a demandé de rester après la classe. Il… il a dit qu'on avait à discuter. Il voulait que je lui explique pourquoi j'étais parti précipitamment de la grande salle le jour de la rentrée, et je lui ai menti. Je sais, c'était stupide, mais je n'ai pas réfléchi.  
Il m'a dit que j'avais raison d'avoir peur parce qu'il allait surveiller tous mes faits et gestes en permanence. Je… j'ai paniqué et on s'est disputé. Il m'a dit que personne ne m'écouterai, qu'ils penseraient même que je mentais, que ma parole ne vaudrait rien face à la sienne. Je me suis mis à pleurer. Je ne voulais pas ! Mais je n'ai pas réussi à m'en empêcher. Alors il m'a frappé. J'ai trébuché et je me suis cogné la tête contre le mur. Je pensais qu'il allait encore me frapper mais il ne l'a pas fait. D'un coup il est devenu très gentil et il a commencé à m'appeler « Dragon », comme tu faisais quand j'étais petit. Je… je ne comprenais rien mais je me sentais en sécurité. Je pensais… je croyais qu'il avait changé… Mais… il a commencé à me dire de me détendre et il… il…

- Dis-moi Draco. Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, le pressa doucement Severus, effrayé d'avance par ce qu'il était sur le point d'entendre.

Draco frissonna, puis il dit dans un murmure presque inaudible :

- Il m'a touché, oncle Sev. Père m'a touché.

Draco passa une main sur son visage en poussant un profond soupir.

- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a fait ça. Il ne l'avait jamais fait avant et je ne comprends pas pourquoi maintenant…

Il regarda nerveusement son parrain, qui avait à cet instant un regard meurtrier qui fut déchiffré sans difficulté par l'adolescent.

- Tu ne dois le dire à personne ! Jamais !

Severus soupira, tentant de garder le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Draco, Lucius est allé trop loin cette fois. Je sais que tu ne veux pas que les gens sachent, mais c'est différent à présent. Ce qu'il a fait est illégal cette fois. On ne peut pas le laisser s'en sortir comme ça ou il recommencera.

Izzy ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Il à raison mon cœur, dit elle doucement, Si tu parles maintenant, tu seras en sécurité. Il ne pourra plus te faire de mal.

Draco secoua violemment la tête.

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Gémit-il en sanglotant doucement. Vous ne pouvez pas ! Ce n'est pas illégal ! Il m'a dit que ça ne l'était pas ! Tu as promis ! S'il te plait ! S'il te plait !

Rogue serra les mains de l'adolescent dans les siennes, à la fois surpris et inquiet de sa réaction, et les frotta doucement.

- Draco… Ssssht… tout va bien. Je ne dirai rien à personne tant que tu ne le voudras pas. Je le jure. Tout va bien Dragon…

Draco releva brusquement la tête, un reflet de terreur évident dans ses yeux, et repoussa violemment Rogue.

- Non ! Ne me touche pas !

Dans sa hâte de fuir, il envoya valser la chaise, mais il en fut totalement inconscient tandis qu'il reculait le plus loin possible de Severus, se plaquant contre le mur.  
Rogue, totalement confus, se leva pour le suivre mais Izzy l'arrêta en plaçant une main sur son bras.

- Severus, n'avez vous pas écouté ce que Draco vous a raconté?

Severus la regarda sans comprendre. Izzy leva les yeux au ciel.

- Lucius l'a appelé Dragon…

Même regard.

- Bon sang, Severus ! Je dois vous l'épeler ? Draco pense que vous êtes Lucius !

Severus en resta bouche bée.

- Il n'a pas… mais je n'ai jamais… pourquoi ?

- Et moi qui croyais que les professeurs étaient intelligents, marmonna-t-elle. Il était bouleversé et quand vous l'avez appelé Dragon, son esprit lui a fait vivre une sorte de flash-back et il a cru que ce qui s'était passé hier se passait encore aujourd'hui.

Severus passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux, les sourcils froncés. Ses doigts s'accrochèrent dans un nœud ce qui ne fit que renforcer son irritation.

- Pourquoi ceci est il arrivé ? demanda-t-il à personne en particulier.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, il se tourna vers Izzy qui n'avait pas de réponses satisfaisantes à lui donner.

- Parce que.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

- Merci bien. Qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

- Tuer Lucius ? Suggéra-t-elle et tous deux s'accordèrent quelques instants de fantasmes où il était question de tortures, d'assassinat et de poison.

Soudain, la porte claqua, Severus et Izzy sursautèrent de concert, revenant brusquement à la réalité et instantanément ils réalisèrent la même chose : Draco était parti !

- Bordel ! S'exclamèrent-t-il d'une seule voix.


	7. Transformation et traduction

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 66_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 22/65_**

**Comme vous pouvez le voir, ça avance, j'en suis au tiers de la traduction. Bon j'avoue j'ai pas foutu grand chose pendant mes vacances hein... mais lundi je reprend le boulot et je vais reprendre l'habitude de traduire pendant la pause déjeuner! donc ça va recommencer à avancer... quand j'aurais fini de publier Reprise en Main et que j'aurais fini de traduire (je vous en reparlerais), j'envisagerais de modifier le rythme de publication... on verra ça... en attendant, je vous laisse lire!**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Draco courait.

Il couru à travers les couloirs, traversa le hall d'entrée, et sorti, toujours à toute allure, dans la nuit tombante. Il commença à ralentir, jusqu'à prendre une allure plus calme, ses bras enroulés autour de lui, la tête baissée, comme une défense contre le vent froid de septembre qui semblait vouloir le repousser vers le château.

Il n'y retournerait pas.

Il ne serait pas de nouveau blessé.

Il ne serait plus interrogé par des gens auxquels il avait cru pouvoir faire confiance.

Draco recommença à courir, poursuivi par l'image de son père, à laquelle se mêlait celle de Severus, jusqu'à ce qu'il soit complètement confus et totalement terrifié. L'esprit embrouillé, il se laissa lourdement tomber au bord du lac avant de s'allonger sur le dos, en contemplant les étoiles.

- Mars brille ce soir… se dit-il tandis que les petites lignes blanches refaisaient leur apparition.

Les lignes dansaient devant lui, scintillantes, et devinrent roses… puis vertes… puis rouge… Et Draco su que tout irait bien… Tant que les lignes continueraient de changer de couleur…

- Oui, se dit-il en sortant un petit flacon de sa poche dont il vida le contenu dans sa gorge. Tant que les choses changent, tout peut aller mieux.

.

OoO

.

Hermione marchait d'un pas rapide dans les couloirs de Poudlard. MacGonagall lui avait demandé de garder un œil sur Draco, et d'après Rogue, il s'était enfui. En sortant du château, elle frissonna et resserra les pans de son manteau. Fallait-il vraiment qu'il fasse si froid ? Personne ne lui avait même dit pourquoi il s'était enfui. Non ! Ils s'attendaient juste à ce qu'elle le ramène et peu importait le fait que Draco ne puisse pas la sentir et refuserait certainement de la suivre, même si elle le retrouvait.

Comme elle se complaisait dans l'auto-apitoiement tout en luttant contre le froid, elle finit par perdre le sens de l'orientation et, alors qu'elle essayait de situer où elle était, elle trébucha sur une petite forme, couché sur le sol, et tomba par terre.

Poussant un profond soupir, elle se redressa et regarda ce qui l'avait faite tomber. Tout d'abord, elle ne vit rien, la nuit étant déjà bien tombée. Puis un mouvement attira son regard. Elle distingua un petit visage, dans la pénombre, endormi ou inconscient.  
Prudemment, Hermione se rapprocha. C'était un enfant, vêtu d'un uniforme miniature aux couleurs de serpentard, recroquevillé sur lui-même et tremblant de froid.  
Lentement, avec précaution, elle tourna l'enfant pour voir son visage.

Garçon. Blond.

- Oh mon dieu, murmura-t-elle. Draco Malefoy a été transformé en gamin !

Secouant la tête, elle souleva le garçon endormi.

- Il est tellement petit et léger et il a l'air si… innocent, murmura-t-elle pour elle-même

Au son de sa voix, Les yeux de Draco papillonnèrent et s'ouvrirent. Quand il la vit, il poussa un cri de surprise et eut un mouvement de recul qui le fit tomber de ses bras. Tremblant, il se releva, la regardant avec suspicion.

- _Qui es tu_ ? demanda-t-il impérieusement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu parles en français ?

- _Je ne comprends pas ! Parles en français_ !

Hermione rassembla ses quelques connaissances de cette langue pour tenter de communiquer avec le garçon confus qui se tenait devant elle.

- Euh… _Moi être Hermione Granger et tu être à l'école Poudlard._

Mais ceci, au lieu de le rassurer le fit bondir en arrière, ses yeux gris écarquillés.

- _Non, non, non ! Je dois être à la maison ! Je ne devrais pas être ici ! Je vais avoir des problèmes_ !

Il se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol et commença à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Hermione se mit à genoux près de lui, pleine de compassion.

- Draco… murmura-t-elle

Il leva brusquement les yeux vers elle.

_- Comment tu sais mon nom_ ?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- _Désolée. Je pas comprendre. Je parler anglais et je pas comprendre toi_. Je, elle se pointa elle-même, vais aller chercher quelqu'un, elle montra l'école du doigt. Ensuite je reviens, ok ?

Draco se mordilla les lèvres avec hésitation.

- _Tu promets que tu vas revenir_ ?

- _Oui je promettre revenir_

Draco eut un sourire.

- Merci Her-my-oh-nee !


	8. Dumbledore est un homme mauvais!

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 65_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 29/65_**

**Ouh là, j'ai bien failli ne pas poster moi... Comme quoi, c'est pas toujours productif de sortir plus tôt du boulot!**

**Me suis rappelée qu'on été vendredi juste à temps!**

**J'espère que vous avait passé une bonne rentrée pour ceux qui sont déjà rentrés, pour les autres, vous ne perdez rien pour attendre ^^**

**Allez bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Lucius !

Le jeune home blond soupira et se retourna alors que Severus Rogue se précipitait vers lui, la fureur se lisant sur son visage.

- Puis-je t'aider, Severus ? Mais fais vite, j'ai des cours à préparer avant demain…

- Comment as-tu pu lui faire ça ? l'interrompit le professeur de potion, les yeux flamboyant.

- Faire quoi ? répliqua Lucius d'un ton innocent

- Tu parfaitement quoi !

- Oh…_Ça_…Cela a été étonnamment facile en fait, surtout si l'on considère à quel point il désire me contenter, sourit-il avec un regard sarcastique. A présent, si nous en avons terminé…

Il tourna les talons mais une main jaillit pour lui agripper le bras.

- Non, bon sang ! Nous n'avons pas fini ! grogna Severus. Tu es allé trop loin cette fois. Je me suis tu jusqu'à présent, mais je jure que si jamais tu blesses de nouveau Draco comme ça, je…

- Tu quoi ? riposta Lucius en arrachant son bras de son étreinte. Tu courras voir Dumbledore ? Pour qu'il « arrange » tout ? Il ricana. Parce que ça ne marchera pas Sev ! Si j'ai pu échapper à une condamnation à perpétuité à Azkaban, je pourrais échapper à ceci !

- Je ne te laisserais t'en sortir ! Je peux au moins te faire perdre sa garde !

- Et crois-tu que Draco pourra jamais te pardonner ? Tu sais aussi bien que moi que, quoi que je fasse, il revient toujours ramper devant moi, à implorer mon pardon.

Il laissa échapper un rire moqueur.

- Vraiment pathétique, n'est ce pas ?

Rapide comme l'éclair, Rogue lui enfonça sa baguette dans le cou.

- Ne t'avise pas de reparler ainsi de Draco, grogna-t-il en accentuant la pression. Tu ne mérite pas de l'avoir comme fils !

Lucius le foudroya du regard mais garda le silence, la baguette de Severus l'empêchant de respirer.  
Heureusement pour l'un, malheureusement pour l'autre, Hermione choisi cet instant précis pour tourner le coin du couloir à toute allure. Rogue baissa prestement sa baguette avant de se tourner vers la jeune fille essoufflée qui tentait de toute évidence de dire quelque chose.

- Qu'y-a-t-il, miss Granger ?

- Il faut que vous veniez, haleta-t-elle. Au bord du lac.. Draco…

- Quoi? S'exclama Severus. Que s'est-il passé?

Hermione secoua la tête.

- C'est impossible à expliquer. Je vais chercher les professeurs Dumbledore et MacGonagall. Allez-y !

Sans attendre de réponse, elle détala aussitôt, levant une fine couche de poussière dans son sillage.  
Severus jeta un dernier regard meurtrier à Lucius, se contrôlant pour ne pas lever à nouveau sa baguette, et partit dans la direction qu'avait indiqué l'adolescente.

.

OoO

.

Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et Hermione se tenaient autour de l'enfant endormi, discutant à son propos dans un murmure.

- Quel age avez vous dit qu'il avait ? murmura Severus

- Six ans. Mais il paraît plus âgé.

- Et, je ne pense pas me tromper en supposant qu'il parle français ?

- Oui, et il a eu l'air d'être incapable de me comprendre.

McGonagall jeta un coup d'œil interrogateur à son collègue.

- Que voulez-vous dire, Severus? intervint Dumbledore. Cet enfant ne parlerait que le français ?

- J'en ai peur. Lucius ne jugeait pas nécessaire qu'il parle anglais avant d'avoir atteint l'age de 8 ans. Lui et Narcissa parlant tous deux couramment le français, cela apparaissait comme un choix évident.

- Bien, une chance que je sois bilingue, n'est ce pas ? déclara Dumbledore, joyeux comme si Noël était en avance. J'attends depuis longtemps l'opportunité de mettre en pratique mes connaissances de cette langue latine.

Sur ces mots, il entonna le refrain de « frère Jacques », provoquant une grimace d'Hermione, un soupir exaspéré de Severus et faisant lever les yeux au ciel à Minerva, chacun d'entre eux laissant deviner le même message silencieux : « Il recommence ».  
Alors qu'il entamait la cinquième reprise, Minerva lui tapota le bras, le sortant de sa transe musicale.

- Albus, ne croyez vous pas que nous devrions essayer de le réveiller à présent ?

- Oh oui. Bien sûr. Severus, vous le connaissiez à cet âge. Peut être pourriez-vous procéder ?

- Certainement.

Rogue se penchant sur le petit serpentard et le secoua doucement pour le sortir du sommeil. Draco bailla et s'assit lentement, se frottant les yeux de ses poings fermés. Un sourire apparu sur son visage lorsqu'il vit Rogue, dévoilant une rangée de dents de lait.

- _Bonjour Draco. As-tu bien dormi ?_

- _Oncle Sev'rus ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici_ ?

_- Je travaille ici Dragon. Tu te souviens où tu es ?_

Draco réfléchit.

- _Une fille est venue. Elle s'appelle Her-mi-o-nee. Elle a dit que j'étais à Poudlard. C'est elle_, s'exclama-t-il en pointant Hermione du doigt. _C'est mon amie_, dit-il fièrement. _Mais je ne sais pas qui sont les autres,_ ajouta-t-il en jeta un regard suspicieux à MacGonagall et Dumbledore.

Rogue se releva, Draco s'empressant de suivre son exemple, serrant la robe de son parrain dans sa petite main.

- _Voici Minerva McGonagall_, dit-il en la désignant. _C'est la directrice adjointe et elle enseigne la métamorphose_.

Draco s'avança avec hardiesse et lui tendit sa petite main.

- _Enchanté de vous rencontrer_, dit-il solennellement.

Minerva lui serra la main avec le même sérieux tandis qu'Hermione dissimulait un sourire.

_- Et voici Albus Dumbledore, le directeur_.

Dumbledore sourit gentiment en tendant la main.

- _Bonjour Draco_.

Mais Draco laissa échapper un petit gémissement et se cacha derrière Rogue. Celui-ci fronça les sourcils et se décala mais Draco suivit son mouvement pour rester caché.

- _Draco, sors de là et dis bonjour au professeur Dumbledore_.

- Le pauvre enfant doit être intimidé, murmura Minerva à Hermione qui acquiesça.

- _Non ! Non !_ Répondit Draco à Rogue d'une voix étouffée

- _Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il y a ?_

Draco leva les yeux et fit signe à Rogue de s'approcher. Celui-ci se pencha vers le petit garçon qui murmura à son oreille.

- _C'est un homme mauvais_.

- _Et pourquoi donc_ ? demanda Severus en haussant un sourcil interrogateur

Le garçon fronça les sourcils.

- _Parce que… Parce que… Parce qu'il l'est_ !

McGonagall s'approcha.

- Que se passe-t-il Severus ? Pourquoi est-il effrayé par Albus?

- Je ne suis pas sûr, mais apparemment ce serait « un homme mauvais »

Elle eut un hoquet de stupeur, portant une main à sa bouche

- Qui pourrait penser cela ? Même un enfant !

Draco regarda le groupe autour de lui qui semblait choqué. Ils étaient de toute évidence furieux à propos d'une chose qu'il avait dite.

- _Je suis désolé_, dit-il avec timidité.

Rogue lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

- _Tout va bien. Tu n'as pas d'ennuis. Peux-tu me dire pourquoi tu n'aimes pas le professeur Dumbledore, Draco_ ?

- _Papa dit que c'est un homme mauvais et que si je suis méchant, il viendra quand je dors et me mangera. Et j'ai été méchant parce que je n'ai pas le droit de sortir sans la permission de papa_.

Il fondit en larmes.

- _Je ne veux pas qu'on me mange, oncle Sev'rus. Ne le laisse pas faire, s'il te plait_ !

Rogue traduisit les propos de l'enfant tout en essayant de le calmer. Hermione laissa échapper un « aww » de sympathie et attira Draco dans ses bras pour le serrer contre elle.

- _Pas t'inquiéter. Personne manger toi_.

Draco renifla et la regarda d'un regard incertain.

- _Vraiment _?

- _Hmm Hmm. Je promettre donner un coup de pied à qui essayer manger toi. Ok_ ?

Draco rigola contre son épaule.

- _Tu es bête_ _Her-mi-o-nee !_

- _Je penser pouvoir vivre avec ça. Maintenant si tu être amis avec professeur Dumbledore ?_

Draco jeta un regard vers Dumbledore et enfoui son visage dans les vêtements d'Hermione. Elle pouvait le sentir trembler contre elle_._

_- Draco ? Quoi va pas, bébé ?_

Mais elle n'eut pas besoin d'attendre une réponse, une voix glaciale s'éleva dans l'ombre, derrière Dumbledore.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?_


	9. disparition

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 65_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 32/65_**

**coucou,**

**voici le chapitre 9 de cette traduction. Je vous rappelle que l'histoire appartient a ladylilymalfoy et que je ne suis donc pas responsable de l'endroit où les chapitres se coupent! ^^ (en clair, les tomates, c'est pour elle!)**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

_- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ici ?_ demanda Lucius, regardant chacun d'entre eux froidement.

Ses yeux se posèrent finalement sur le petit garçon qu'Hermione tenait fermement contre elle.  
Bien que l'enfant tentât de toute évidence de se rendre invisible, ses cheveux blonds ressortaient sur la cape noire d'Hermione, l'identifiant sans aucun doute possible.  
Lucius s'approcha de la jeune fille et arracha Draco à son étreinte sans tenir compte de ses protestations et de sa tentative de retenir l'enfant.

- Lucius, fait attention ! cria Rogue, faisant instinctivement un pas en avant.

Draco se pencha des bras de son père, essayant désespérément d'atteindre Severus, ses yeux gris suppliant emplis de terreur.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fait? répliqua Lucius en raffermissant sa prise sur son fils qui se tortillait. Pourquoi est-il un bébé ?

Draco lui jeta un regard noir.

_- Je ne suis pas un bébé_, dit-il d'un ton indigné. _J'ai 6 ans_ !

- _Silence_ ! siffla Lucius. _Tu parleras si on t'interroge_ !

- Lucius je n'ai rien fait. Miss Granger l'a trouvé ainsi !

- Alors c'est vous ? demanda Lucius en se tournant vers Hermione. Vous avez pensé que vous pourriez le transformer en enfant sans défense et profiter de lui, c'est cela ?

- Je n'ai rien fait, s'exclama Hermione en rougissant de colère. Je suis sortit pour chercher Draco et j'ai trébuché sur lui. Je suis immédiatement rentré au château pour prévenir le professeur Rogue. Par ailleurs, marmonna-t-elle dans sa barbe, c'est vous qui parlez de « profiter » de lui ?

- Plait-il ?

- Rien monsieur, répondit-elle avec un sourire candide.

Lucius plissa les yeux d'un air soupçonneux, mais ne releva pas.  
Draco était à présent calé contre l'épaule de son père, le pouce dans la bouche et les yeux se fermant d'eux-mêmes. Severus s'approcha pour prendre son filleul des bras de Lucius.

- Pourquoi ne pas retourner au château et coucher Draco avant de reprendre cette conversation ?

- Devant un bon thé et quelques biscuits, ajouta Dumbledore. J'ai également quelques lézards au citron.

Lucius sembla tenté mais résista vaillamment.

- Non. Nous pouvons discuter ici. _Draco, réveille-toi_ !

Draco gémit et tenta courageusement d'ouvrir les yeux.

- _Mais papa j'ai tellement sommeil_.

- _Immédiatement Draco_ ! ordonna Lucius, un avertissement dans la voix qui fut instantanément détecté par Draco qui se força à se redresser, en équilibre précaire sur le bras de son père. _Et ôte ton pouce de ta bouche. Ça manque de dignité_ !

- _Oui papa_, murmura docilement Draco, enlevant le pouce incriminé d'entre ses dents.

Les autres adultes échangèrent des regards désapprobateurs. Comment cet homme pouvait-il refuser à un enfant le réconfort de sucer son pouce ?  
Dumbledore sortit sa baguette et s'avança vers Lucius, la pointant sur la gorge de Draco. Immédiatement, l'enfant eut un mouvement de recul, les yeux agrandis de peur.

- _Ne t'inquiète pas, petit_, dit Dumbledore avec douceur_. Je ne vais pas te faire mal. Je vais juste te jeter un sort pour que tu puisses comprendre quand on parle en anglais, d'accord_ ?

Draco acquiesça avec hésitation et ferma les yeux en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Dumbledore murmura quelque chose d'inintelligible et un mince trait de lumière pourpre jaillit de sa baguette pour atteindre Draco. La force du sort le fit reculer et il tomba des bras de Lucius, prit d'une quinte de toux.

- Qu'est ce que vous avez fait ? grimaça Hermione tandis que Draco touchait délicatement sa gorge.

- Ce que je lui ai dis que je ferais, répondit Dumbledore. J'ai mis un charme de traduction sur lui.

- Vous n'aviez aucun droit de faire cela, gronda Lucius, saisissant le bras de Draco et le tirant à ses cotés. Vous auriez du m'en demander la permission avant !

- Il ne devrait y avoir aucun problème, dit Dumbledore en jetant un regard entendu au blond. A moins, Lucius, qu'il y ait quelque chose dont vous ne voulez pas que Draco parle…

Draco jeta un regard nerveux à son père. Ce que le méchant monsieur avait dit n'était pas gentil et avait fâché son papa. Draco ne voulait pas que son papa soit fâché.

- Ne soyez pas méchant, cria-t-il en regardant Dumbledore de travers. Arrêtez d'être méchant avec mon papa !

- Draco, tais-toi ! ordonna Lucius en posant une main sévère sur son épaule.

- Mais papa, il a été malpoli, et c'est mal, répliqua Draco sur le même ton. Et s'il fait quelque chose de mal, il doit être puni avec ta…

Instantanément, la main de Lucius se plaqua sur sa bouche, étouffant la fin de sa phrase dans un « mmph ! »

- J'ai dis tais-toi ! siffla-t-il dangereusement. Si j'entends encore un mot de ta part, je vais devoir faire quelque chose que nous regretterons tous les deux ! Ai-je été clair ?

Draco hocha vivement la tête.

- Oui papa. Pardon papa.

Severus regarda cette scène en se contraignant à garder le silence. La manière dont Lucius contrôlait Draco, comme si rien n'était arrivé, comme si Draco avait réellement six ans, était inquiétante. Mais ce qui le perturbait le plus, c'était la rapidité avec laquelle Draco avait défendu son père. Surtout en sachant que les six ans de l'enfant avait été une des périodes les plus difficiles pour lui.  
Soudain, la voix coupante de Lucius retentit, le tirant de ses pensées.

- A présent, si cette discussion est terminée, je pense que nous allons y aller.

- Y aller ? Aller où ?

- A la maison, bien sûr, répondit Lucius. Imbécile, marmonna-t-il dans sa barbe.

- Vous n'allez pas emmener un étudiant hors de l'école tout de même, protesta Dumbledore en fronçant les sourcils. De plus vous êtes professeur !

- Il peut difficilement être considéré comme un étudiant à six ans, lui rappela Lucius. Quoi qu'il en soit, ajouta-t-il en passant un bras autour de Draco en adoptant une expression innocente, les besoins de mon fils passeront toujours avant les miens.

- Tu ne l'emmènera pas, grogna Severus. Je ne te laisserais pas l'emmener.

- Severus, dit Dumbledore, derrière lui. Lucius est le père de Draco et a parfaitement le droit de l'emmener. Il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire.

Draco couru vers Rogue et s'agrippa à sa taille de ses petits bras.

- Mais je veux rester avec toi ! S'il te plait, oncle Sev'rus, est ce que je peux ?

Severus le souleva de terre et le serra étroitement contre lui.

- Je suis désolé Dragon. Pas pour le moment. Je viendrais te voir très vite, d'accord ?

Draco hocha la tête, sans pouvoir cacher sa déception, et se laissa glisser au sol avant d'aller serrer Hermione dans ses bras.

- Au revoir Her-mi-o-nee. Merci d'être devenue mon amie. On se verra bientôt ?

- Bien sûr Draco, dit-elle en souriant. C'est promis, ajouta-t-elle en jetant un regard mauvais à Lucius.

Draco sourit à son tour et couru vers son père, lequel lui saisit la main et le tira contre lui. Le reste des personnes présentes eurent à peine de temps de répondre au geste joyeux de Draco qu'une incantation murmurée fit disparaître le père et le fils.


	10. complot et hystérie

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 65_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 35/65_**

**Allez un nouveau chapitre. J'ai pas beaucoup traduit cette semaine, j'étais un peu à l'ouest du coup il m'a fallut plus de temps pour faire mon boulot que d'hab et ma pause déjeuner est passée à l'as... mais j'ai une confortable avance, et je vais reprendre la traduction dès lundi!**

**bonne lecture**

**Enjoy**

* * *

Hermione Granger et Severus Rogue étaient assis en silence, tous deux plongés dans leurs pensées.  
Après de longues minutes pendant lesquelles Hermione changea de position sur son siège une bonne vingtaine de fois et Severus se remémora mentalement tous les poisons qu'il avait un jour possédés, ce dernier se décida à prendre la parole..

- c'était vous, n'est ce pas ?

- Hmmm ?

- C'est vous qui avez tout dit à McGonagall, et c'est pourquoi c'est vous qui l'avez trouvé.

Hermione soupira et changea de position une fois de plus, ramenant ses pieds sous elle.

- Oui, c'était moi. J'ai eu l'impression que quelque chose n'allait pas quand j'ai du rester après la classe pour les détails de ma… retenue, dit-elle en rougissant légèrement au souvenir de cette humiliation. J'ai eu l'opportunité de vérifier cette impression et…

Elle secoua la tête et baissa les yeux, incapable de continuer. Mais Rogue savait de quoi elle parlait.

- Pourquoi en avez-vous parlé ?

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je suis désolée…

- Non, je ne disais pas cela dans ce sens. Je voulais dire…

Severus grogna, il n'aimais pas essayer d'expliquer des choses qu'il n'était pas sûr de comprendre parfaitement lui-même.

- Je voulais dire… Pourquoi ne pas vous être contenter de partir ? De prétendre que rien ne s'était passé ? Pourquoi vous êtes vous soucié de ce qui pouvait lui arriver ?

- Parce que, professeur, je ne suis pas une serpentard, répondit Hermione, un peu fraîchement. Contrairement à certains, je donne au gens une chance, même s'il se sont vraiment mal conduit envers moi avant.

Severus plissa les yeux, un peu blessé par le commentaire de la Gryffondor. De plus, ses serpentards n'étaient pas mauvais, ils étaient _différents_. Mais il décida de laisser couler.

- Il a l'air de vous apprécier, Granger.

- C'est un gentil garçon, répondit Hermione en haussant les épaules. C'est une misère qu'il ait changé. Vraiment.

- Comment pouvez vous savoir qu'il l'a fait? Demanda Rogue, curieux de savoir comment la née-moldue allait répondre à cela.

- Il suffit de le regarder de ma fenêtre, répliqua-t-elle en haussant un sourcil. Il se moque de moi et de mes amis sans autre raison que se distraire, il se conduit toujours de manière horrible et il m'appelle vous-savez-comment.

- Mais peut-être qu'à présent vous comprenez pourquoi il se comporte ainsi ? demanda Rogue avec précaution.

Hermione eu un sourire songeur.

- Oui je crois que je peux comprendre…

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Izzy vola à travers l'ouverture, ses yeux hagards lançant des éclairs.

- Où est-il ? pleura-t-elle hystériquement. Je ne le trouve pas. Je n'arrive pas à le sentir ! dit-elle en tombant à genoux sur le sol. Quelque chose est arrivé ! Je le sais !

Elle éclata en sanglot. Severus, peu habitué à traiter avec des filles affolées, s'approcha d'elle et tenta, sans grand succès, de la réconforter.

- shh. Tout va bien, dit-il sans grande conviction.

- Non ! Tout ne va pas bien ! Ce n'était jamais arrive avant! Je vous en prie Severus, dites-moi qu'il va bien, ajouta-t-elle, ses yeux violets emplis d'espoir et d'inquiétude.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il avant de lui rapporter les événements de la soirée.

Quand il eut fini, elle laissa échapper un cri d'angoisse.

- Non ! Il ne peut pas retourner en arrière ! Pas à cet age là! Severus, vous vous souvenez de comment c'était ! Pourquoi vous n'avez pas empêché ça ?

- Il l'a fait, intervint Hermione. Mais Dumbledore a dit que Lucius avait le droit de l'emmener.

Izzy lui jeta un rapide coup d'œil surpris.

- Vous pouvez me voir ? murmura-t-elle. Qui êtes vous ?

- Hermione Granger, répondit Hermione avec un regard interrogateur. Mais… pourquoi ne devrais-je pas être capable de vous voir ?

- Seules les personnes qui ont la confiance de Draco le peuvent. Jusqu'à présent, Severus était le seul à me voir.

- Oh ! s'exclama Hermione, en comprenant. Vous êtes un Ange Gardien ! J'ai lu quelque chose à ce propos, ajouta-t-elle comme explication.

Severus leva les yeux au ciel et marmonna dans sa barbe :

- Encyclopédie sur patte !

Mais le commentaire était presque amical en comparaison avec les remarques cinglantes qu'il lui adressait habituellement.

- Alors, vous allez nous aider ? demanda Izzy avec empressement. Vous allez nous aider à le sauver ?

- Le sauver ? répéta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Izzabella, pour l'amour de Merlin, ralentissez, la coupa brusquement Severus avant que l'Ange n'en révèle trop. Nous ne pouvons pas juste y aller et kidnapper Draco sans motif. Nous avons besoin d'une raison.

- Une raison ? cria Izzy. Nous avons une raison ! Vous étiez là ! Vous l'avez vu ! Quelle raison supplémentaire vous faut-il ? Je vous en prie Severus ! Ne laissez pas mon Draco là-bas !

Elle s'accrochait au devant de ses robes, ses yeux violets à la fois flamboyants et suppliants, son visage inondé de larmes d'inquiétude et d'impuissance.

La pensée « _qu'elle est belle quand elle pleure_ » s'invita dans l'esprit de Severus. Il fronça les sourcils, se demanda d'où ce genre de pensée pouvait lui venir, bien qu'il soit parfaitement d'accord. Il se mit immédiatement une claque mentale. « _Ne sois pas ridicule Severus. Elle n'est même pas humaine. De plus, c'est de Draco qu'il s'agit en priorité !_ »

- Nous allons sauver Draco, promit-il, combattant le besoin de serrer Izzy dans une étreinte rassurante. Mais laissez nous un peu de temps. Soyez patiente.


	11. de retour à la maison

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 65_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction : 36/65_**

**Bon je n'ai pas répondu a vos review et j'en suis désolée. Je suis overbookée, malade et ce soir j'ai 36 millions de choses a faire avant 19h, heure a laquelle je dois partir pour une réunion de famille donc sans internet. Du coup je vous poste en douce le chapitre depuis le bureau!**

**Bonne lecture (et promis, j'essaierais de répondre à vos reviews, qu'il faut d'ailleurs que je traduise à ladylilymalfoy)**

**enjoy**

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy, les jambes croisées dans un ridiculement grand fauteuil devant le feu, tenait d'une main un vieil exemplaire de « potions potentiellement toxiques et comment les préparer » (un des livres préférés de son enfance) et de l'autre une tasse de café froid.  
Narcissa buvait une quantité stupide de ce breuvage qui la faisait se sentir la tête légère et aérée… non qu'elle en ait vraiment besoin en ce moment, avec Draco et Lucius tous deux partis.  
Elle ne savait vraiment si elle devait être heureuse ou pas de cet état de fait. L'avenir le dirait…

Soudain, la porte d'entrée claqua et Narcissa entendit la voix de Lucius, forte et chargée de colère.

- Monte tout de suite ! Je ne me répéterais pas !

- Mais papa… répondit une petite voix qui fut réduite au silence par le bruit d'une gifle cinglante qui lui arracha un gémissement.

- Immédiatement Draco !

Narcissa bondit sur ses pieds, surprise. Draco était censé être à l'école. Tout comme Lucius, d'ailleurs.  
Elle se glissa jusqu'à la porte du salon et jeta un coup d'œil prudent dans le couloir.  
Lucius était là, enlevant ses gants et sa cape de voyage, un air de frustration inscrit sur le visage. Un petit garçon était également présent, blottit contre le mur, une main plaquée sur son visage. Il leva les yeux et vit Narcissa qui l'observait.

- Maman !

Il courut à elle et jeta ses petits bras autour de sa taille fine, pressant sa joue brûlante contre le satin froid de sa robe.  
Narcissa, peu habituée à de telles démonstrations d'affection de son fils, et ne sachant pas trop comment réagir, jeta un regard incertain à Lucius.  
Celui-ci s'approcha, la robe de Draco négligemment posé en travers de son bras, et arracha le petit garçon d'elle, le faisant trébucher en arrière, ses yeux pleins de nervosité.

- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire ? demanda Lucius les yeux flamboyant.

- Monte tout de suite. Je ne me répéterais pas, répéta Draco d'un ton monocorde.

Il voulait mettre son pouce dans sa bouche, ce qui le faisait se sentir en sécurité, mais il savait que ça fâcherait papa ce qui n'était vraiment pas une bonne chose à faire. Oh non !  
Il aurait voulu être avec oncle Sev'rus. Lui laissait Draco sucer son pouce.

- Alors pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas encore fait ? demanda son père d'un ton impatient.

Draco posa une main sur le mur pour se soutenir.

- Parce que… parce que… je voulais dire « bonjour » à maman, répondit-il d'un ton incertain.

Lucius eut un reniflement de mépris.

- Ne sois pas ridicule, Draco.

- S'il te plait, papa, je ne le suis pas, répondit Draco en fronçant les sourcils. J'ai juste…

Cela lui valu une nouvelle claque.

- A l'étage ! Tout de suite !

Draco lui jeta un regard plein de ressentiment, la lèvre tremblante, clairement au bord des larmes, puis il se détourna et sortit en courant de la pièce.  
Quand Draco eut disparu, Lucius se laissa tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Bon sang !

Narcissa s'assis près de lui en allumant une cigarette.

- Que se passe-t-il chéri, demanda-t-elle avec sympathie en tirant une bouffée de fumée.

- Ce n'est pas évidant ? grogna Lucius en lui enlevant la cigarette des mains. Le gamin a été ramené à ses six ans et l'amoureux des moldus a jeté un sort de traduction sur lui.

Il pris une bouffée et toussa.

- Je croyais que je t'avais demandé d'arrêter. Fumer est une habitude dégoûtante.

Narcissa fit une grimace, pensant « et c'est lui qui parle ».

- J'ai essayé. Mais ça n'a pas marché et en plus maintenant je suis aussi accroc à la caféine. En plus, je te rappelle que c'est toi qui m'as fais commencer à fumer !

- C'était amusant, sourit Lucius.

- Oh oui ! Terriblement amusant, dit-elle en piquant son oreille d'un de ses ongles pointus. Alors ne me sermonne pas parce que je fume, M. fumette !

Lucius lui jeta un regard en coin avant de sortir une petite fiole de sa poche. La lui tendant il demanda :

- Dis moi ce que tu penses que c'est…

- Ce n'est pas de la drogue, hein? demanda-t-elle d'un ton suspicieux.

Lucius prit un air parfaitement innocent.

- Je te promets de ne plus jamais te rendre accroc à quoi que ce soit sans ton consentement.

- Bien.

Elle déboucha la fiole et la renifla avec méfiance. La forte odeur de thé au jasmin la fit tousser.

- Une potion de rajeunissement, conclu-t-elle. Tu pense que quelqu'un a donné ça à Draco ?

- Non, je l'ai trouvé dans sa poche. Je pense que cet imbécile l'a pris volontairement.

Soudain, Narcissa se mis à glousser. Lucius la regarda en clignant des yeux.

- Tu trouves ça drôle ?

- Désolée… trop de café…

Elle glissa de son fauteuil sur le sol, riant de façon hystérique.

- Cissy ?

- Mmm ?

- Ton perroquet est mort.

Elle le regarda fixement un instant, les yeux agrandis de surprise, puis éclata en sanglots.

- Bon sang, s'exclama-t-il en la saisissant par les épaules pour la secouer. Reprends-toi ! Pour l'amour de Merlin, tu n'as jamais eu de bon sang de perroquet !

Malheureusement, la méthode eut pour seul effet de faire redoubler ses larmes. Lucius lui jeta un regard méprisant avant de sortir de la pièce.  
Il devait se « préparer ».


	12. indulgence

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 65_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction : 36/65_**

* * *

Draco était couché sur le coté sur ses couvertures vertes et grises, ses yeux regardant distraitement la nuit qui tombait par sa fenêtre ouverte.  
Il se demandait pourquoi papa était fâché. D'habitude, Draco savait ce qu'il avait fait et ce qui l'attendait. Mais cette fois, il ne pouvait pas se rappeler avoir fait quoi que ce soit qui aurait pu tant déplaire à papa. Peut-être que c'était parce qu'il avait parlé à des étrangers et qu'il avait quitté la maison sans permission. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute, n'est ce pas ? Draco ne savait pas comment il s'était retrouvé dans cette grande école. Papa n'allait certainement pas le punir pour quelque chose qui n'était pas de sa faite ?

- _Il le fera et tu le sais,_ fit une petite voix dans sa tête. _Quand s'est-il jamais préoccupé de savoir qui était le coupable ? C'est toujours de ta faute_.

- Tais-toi, murmura Draco dans le noir. Papa ne m'a jamais frappé quand je le méritais pas.

- _Même si tu aimerais le croire_…

- La ferme ! se mit à pleurer Draco en attrapant l'oreiller et en le plaquant sur sa tête. Arrêtes de dire des mensonges !

La petite voix tenta de répondre mais elle fut étouffée par l'oreiller.  
Soudain, Draco eut un sursaut et se redressa, les oreilles aux aguets.  
Des pas dans les escaliers.  
Plus proches.

Encore plus proches.

Vers Draco.

Pour Draco.

Le garçon sentit une nausée familière l'envahir et il entoura son corps de ses bras.  
Puis la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

Draco glissa de son lit, ses jambes le soutenant à peine, comme si elles étaient faites de gelée, mais il réussit à se tenir debout tandis que Lucius entrait dans la chambre pour faire face à son fils. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, simple mais coûteuse, ses cheveux attaché avec un ruban sombre.  
Il portait toujours cette tenue lorsqu'il gérait ces « questions » là. Et Lucius mettait un point d'honneur à être constant. Si quelque chose changeait, même quelque chose d'infime, alors tout le reste devait changer en conséquence. Tout devait être parfaitement synchronisé.  
Lucius s'assit sur le bord du lit de Draco, les mains jointes, le visage inexpressif, ne donnant à Draco aucun indice sur ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Sais-tu pourquoi je suis ici ?

La voix de Lucius était parfaitement calme.

- Oui papa, répondit Draco en évitant le regard de son père.

- Dis-moi.

- C'est parce que j'ai été vilain.

- Et qu'est ce que tu as fait de si vilain ?

- J'ai…euh…

Draco prit appuie sur son autre jambe tout en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

- Tu ne sais pas ? Et bien nous allons éclairer ceci, n'est ce pas ? Lucius commença à énumérer, comptant sur ses doigts en parlant. Sortir de la maison sans permission. Frayer avec des sang-de-bourbes et des amoureux des moldus. Me désobéir délibérément. Être insolent. Être incompétent. Ça fait combien de chose, ça, Draco?

- Cinq, monsieur.

- Donc, logiquement, je devrais te punir cinq fois.

Draco déglutit, se balançant légèrement sur ses pieds, les yeux obstinément fixé sur le sol.

- Tu m'as entendu Draco ?

Il hocha la tête en silence, ayant trop peur pour parler. Lucius grogna et saisit le menton de Draco, relevant sa tête pour le forcer à le regarder.

- Maintenant, réponds-moi !

- Je t'ai entendu, papa, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible.

Lucius sourit et le relâcha.

- Bien.

Ses yeux glaciaux ne quittant pas Draco, il déboucla lentement sa ceinture avant de la tirer hors des passants d'une geste sec. Draco sursauta et fit quelques pas en arrière, terrifié.

- Papa… Papa s'il te plait…

La voix de Draco était suppliante et désespérée. Ses yeux cherchaient chez son père un semblant de compréhension mais il ne vit rien d'autre que le plaisir sadique de voir son fils mal à l'aise et effrayé.

- Si j'étais quelqu'un d'injuste, je n'hésiterais pas à te corriger à ma façon et tu connais mes méthodes, n'est ce pas mon garçon ? demanda Lucius d'un ton doucereux en pliant la ceinture en deux et en la faisant claquer d'un air menaçant. Cependant, continua-t-il, je vais être indulgent et te donner le choix. Entre ceci, il jeta la lanière de cuir vers Draco, le faisant reculer dans un gémissement, ou bien me laisser te laver les mains.

Draco jeta un regard plein de confusion à son père. « _Ça n'a aucun sens. Il y a forcément un piège _». Mais Draco était incapable de réfléchir et de toute façon, _n'importe quoi_ était préférable à la ceinture.

- Tu peux me laver les mains, s'il te plait, papa.


	13. querelle avec une cuillère à café

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 65_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 37/65_**

**Désolée pour ce léger retard, je n'ai pas eu le temps d'allumer mon ordi hier soir en rentrant! **

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Izzy marchait distraitement de long en large dans la classe de potion, passant frénétiquement sa main dans ses cheveux. Severus, qui essayait de faire cours, faisait son possible pour l'ignorer mais il récoltait des regards curieux de ses élèves chaque fois qu'il se laissait distraire.

La seule personne qui accordait toute son attention à son travail était Hermione, sûrement parce qu'elle était la seule de sa classe à savoir de quoi il retournait. Malheureusement, cette concentration rendait Ronald Weasley plus suspicieux encore qu'il ne l'était déjà.

- C'est quoi ton problème ? lui demanda-t-il, ratant la grenouille qu'il était censé découper et entaillant la table à la place.

Hermione soupira et posa doucement son propre couteau.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Pourquoi est ce que tu…travailles…

Hermione lui jeta un regard moqueur.

- On est à l'école, Ronny. C'est ce qu'on est supposé faire…

- Ouais, mais pas quand le prof agit de façon loufoque !

- Qu'est ce que tu …

Elle s'interrompit net en voyant Rogue essayer de guider Izzy vers une chaise. Bien sûr, les autres ne pouvait pas la voir, et la scène, sans Izzy, devait paraître plus qu'étrange.

- Je suis certaine qu'il y a une raison parfaitement logique pour que Rogue agisse… comme tu l'as si délicatement dit, de façon loufoque…

Elle se leva.

- Excuse moi une seconde.

Ron la saisit par le poignet.

- Tu sais quelque chose, n'est ce pas? Déclara-t-il d'un ton accusateur.

- Ne soit pas ridicule, répondit-elle en lui lançant un regard noir. Pourquoi saurais-je quoi que ce soit ?

- Parce que A- Tu sais tout et B- Tu es rentrée vachement tard la nuit dernière. Je pense qu'il s'est passé quelque chose et que tu es impliquée. Dis-moi, Mione.

Hermione se dégagea de son emprise et se rassit.

- Ok. Oui, il s'est passé quelque chose mais je ne sais pas si je peux t'en parler. De toute façon, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard méprisant, tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Je parie que je peux deviner, répliqua Ron sur le même ton. C'est à propos de ce que tu as découvert en espionnant Malefoy, c'est ça ? c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas là. Et c'est pour ça qu'on a un remplaçant en défense.. Je ne suis pas stupide, Hermione !

- Je n'ai jamais dit que tu l'étais, Ron, répondit la brunette d'un ton strident. J'ai juste dit que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre.

- Bien sûr ! Ron Weasley et sa capacité émotionnelle de petite cuillère… Je suis sûr que tu en as parlé à Harry, ajouta-t-il amèrement, reprenant son couteau pour littéralement massacrer sa grenouille.

- Harry n'a rien à voir là-dedans. Pourquoi je lui dirais et pas à toi ?

- Pourquoi à ton avis ? Ou peut-être que tu préfères t'en tenir à Malefoy ?

- Je ne ressens rien pour Harry, rougit-elle. On est juste amis et tu le sais !

- Et Malefoy alors ? insista Ron tandis que des morceaux de grenouille volaient dans toutes les directions.

- Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas Malefoy, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents, sur la défensive.

Ron émit un grognement désobligeant, refusant de la regarder. Hermione, hors d'elle, donna un coup sur son plan de travail, faisant sursauter toute la classe.

- Pourquoi tu es comme ça, demanda-t-elle, au bord des larmes.

- Parce que, Hermione, tu passes plus de temps à être obsédée par la fouine qu'à me parler !

Elle faillit en rire.

- Oh je comprends à présent. Tu es jaloux !

Ron rougit mais ne répondit rien. Hermione sauta sur ses pieds.

- Et bien, si ça ne te dérange pas, j'ai mieux à faire que d'écouter une… cuillère à café !

Sur ses mots, elle sortit en trombe laissant un Ron choqué et vexé derrière elle.

Pendant ce temps, au manoir Malefoy…


	14. punition

**La fiche de traduction est la même que la semaine derniere. Désolée pour le retard mais j'ai eu un petit accident et je n'ai pas pu venir sur l'ordinateur.**

**Bonne lecture**

* * *

Draco était assis très raide au milieu de son lit, jouant nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa chemise. Son père était dans la salle de bain, préparant un sort quelconque. Draco pensa avec appréhension qu'il aurait peut-être du choisir la ceinture. Au moins il aurait su à quoi s'attendre.  
Mais il était trop tard à présent.

- Draco !

Le petit garçon frissonna et, hésitant, rejoignit la salle de bain où Lucius l'attendait. Draco pouvait ressentir le sentiment de victoire qui émanait de son père, ce qui le mit d'autant plus sur ses gardes. Il s'arrêta près de la porte, attendant les instructions…

- Viens ici, ordonna Lucius en désignant un petit tabouret placé devant une vasque de porcelaine.

Obéissant, Draco grimpa sur le tabouret, agrippant le bord de la vasque pour se stabiliser. A présent, son cœur battait la chamade, terrifié qu'il était de ne pas savoir ce qu'il allait se passer.

- Mets tes mains dans le bassin.

Draco se mordit la lèvre d'un air dubitatif. Perdant patience, Lucius saisit les poignets de son fils et plongea ses mains dans la vasque. Immédiatement, le sort agit, et Draco sentit une poigne invisible agripper ses mains, l'empêchant de bouger d'un pouce. Draco commença à paniquer et à se débattre.

- Papa… laisse-moi. J'aime pas ça !

- Tais-toi ! aboya Lucius, sortant sa baguette. Tu ferais bien de te rappeler que TU as choisis cela, Draco.

Mais Draco n'écoutait pas.

- Laisse moi partir ! Laisse moi partir ! pleura-t-il en tirant sur les liens invisibles.

- DRA-CO !

Draco sursauta et manqua de tomber.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il rapidement.

Lucius émit un grognement méprisant et brandit sa baguette. Les yeux du garçon s'écarquillèrent et il tenta, en vain, de s'écarter.

- Aguamenti !

Un fin jet d'eau chaude sortit de la baguette en châtaignier de Lucius et remplis la vasque, recouvrant rapidement les petites mains de Draco. Au début, l'eau était si pure et grondante que Draco ne sentit rien d'autre qu'une chaleur engourdissante. Puis soudain, la température commença à monter le long de ses bras et il poussa un cri d'angoisse et de douleur.

- Enlève les ! S'il te plait papa ! Fais le arrêter ! S'il te plait fais le arrêter !

Mais Lucius se contenta de regarder, indifférent aux pleurs et aux supplications de son fils. Au bout d'un moment, les cris de Draco se calmèrent, remplacés par des sanglots et des gémissements. Il ne sentait plus rien à présent, juste une curieuse sensation de brûlure et de picotement.

Finalement, Lucius le libéra et Draco tomba sur le sol, pleurant aux pieds de son père. Lucius le poussa du pied.

- Debout, mon garçon ! dit-il brusquement. Et cesse ce bruit ridicule.

- J…je peux p…pas… papa.

Lucius se pencha, et, saisissant le bras gauche de Draco, le remit brutalement sur ses pieds. Draco chancela, essayant de retrouver son équilibre, mais ses jambes refusaient de le porter. Lucius lui donna une bourrade.

- J'ai dis : DEBOUT !

- S'il te plait… J…J…Je peux pas. Ow ! Arrête. Tu me fais mal!

- Tu pense que ceci fais mal ? gronda Lucius en tordant le bras mince de son fils dans son dos. Je peux te faire tellement plus mal que ça !

Draco laissa échapper un petit cri, les larmes roulant sur son visage.

- Cesse de pleurer !

Mais Draco n'arrivait pas à s'arrêter. Pourtant il essayait mais les larmes continuaient à couler. En retour, Lucius serra de plus en plus le bras qu'il tordait dans le dos de son fils jusqu'à ce que… _CRAC.  
_Draco hurla.  
Des étoiles dansèrent devant ses yeux.  
Et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Quand Draco reprit conscience, il était recroquevillé dans le coin d'une petite pièce sombre. Son bras était sommairement enveloppé dans un semblant d'écharpe et ses mains étaient bandées.  
Draco était fatigué et il avait tellement mal.

- S'il te plait, aide-moi, oncle Sev'rus, murmura-t-il, respirant avec peine au travers de ses larmes de douleur. J'ai besoin de toi… j'ai besoin de toi…

Et les ténèbres s'emparèrent de lui de nouveau.


	15. la première fois

**Je sais, j'ai pris énormément de retard... Mais j'ai trop mal pour rester sur l'ordi du coup j'ai complètement oublié de venir poster la fic. Pour me faire pardonner, je poste un chapitre aujourd'hui, un demain et un samedi. Après j'essaierais de penser a vous mettre le chapitre tous les vendredi**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Narcissa leva les yeux de son café lorsqu'elle entendit Draco crier et soupira.  
Voilà que cela recommençait.  
Elle savait ce qu'il se passait, elle en avait été témoin assez souvent pour cela, mais elle ne voulait pas s'en mêler. Ce n'était pas ses affaires.

Narcissa avait appris au fil des ans que s'en mêler ne faisait qu'empirer les choses et qu'il valait mieux les laisser se débrouiller. Elle avait essayé pourtant. Elle avait tenté de prendre avec véhémence la défense de son fils, mais cela n'avait jamais fais la moindre différence.  
Alors elle s'était protégée elle-même.  
« _De plus_, se raisonna-t-elle, _je n'ai jamais voulu d'enfant pour commencer. Je ne l'ai fais que pour faire plaisir à Lucius. Draco est à lui._ »  
Narcissa considérait réellement Draco comme une sorte d'animal de compagnie. Il avait été amusant de jouer avec lui et de lui raconter des histoires, mais tout le reste n'était pas de sa responsabilité.

- C'est mieux comme ça, se répéta-t-elle.

Mais elle se rappelait toujours.  
Chaque détail de chacune des fois où Draco avait été battu était fermement ancré dans sa mémoire comme collé d'un sort de glu-perpétuelle, hantant ses rêves comme autant de démons.  
En particulier la première fois…

**18 mars 1983**

_Narcissa était assise à l'extrémité de la ridiculement longue table installée au centre de la salle à manger des Malefoy, regardant nerveusement son fils de trois ans, en équilibre précaire sur six coussins, la main crispée sur une cuillère, qui essayait de porter la soupe à sa bouche._

_- chéri, souffle d'abord, dit-elle rapidement, lui montrant l'exemple sur sa propre cuillère._

_Draco la regarda attentivement avant de jeter un regard dubitatif à l'objet en métal se trouvant à mi-chemin de sa bouche. Il prit une profonde inspiration et souffla aussi fort qu'il le put.  
N'aimant pas ce traitement, la soupe reflua brusquement vers lui._

_Draco poussa un cri en la recevant en pleine figure. Malheureusement, ils avaient quelques invités et, instantanément, toutes les conversations cessèrent et les visages se tournèrent vers Narcissa et le petit garçon qui pleurait. Narcissa s'empourpra et marmonna quelque chose à l'attention de Lucius (qui était devenu livide) à propos d'emmener Draco à l'étage. Mais Lucius se leva et prit l'enfant en lui disant :_

_- Ne t'en fais pas, mon amour, je vais m'en occuper._

_Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il monta les escaliers, Draco appuyé sur son épaule.  
_

_- Pauvre bouchon, murmura quelqu'un de l'autre coté de la table. Il est probablement épuisé._

_Narcissa retint un reniflement méprisant. Draco n'était jamais épuisé. Mais elle ressentit toutefois une crainte sourde._

_- Cissy._

_Narcissa se tourna pour tomber nez à nez avec Severus Rogue, penché sur le dossier de sa chaise._

_- Salut Sev, sourit-elle._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

_- La soupe de Draco l'a attaqué._

_Severus hocha la tête avec compassion._

_- Ah. Les soupes ont cette habitude. Où Lucius l'a-t-il emmené ?_

_- en haut, je suppose._

_Severus posa une main sur son épaule, et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur._

_- Tu semble inquiète, Cissy._

_- Pas du tout. Je me sens juste un peu… bizarre. C'est tout._

_- Est-ce que tu te sentirais mieux si j'allais m'assurer que tout va bien ? offrit-il en se relevant._

_Elle lui adressa un petit sourire._

_- Oui. Ça serait gentil. Merci._

_- Très bien. Je reviens dans une minute._

_Il tourna les talons et prit la direction dans laquelle s'étaient éloignés Lucius et Draco. Narcissa se remit à manger sa soupe, à présent presque froide, plus calme et rassurée.  
Mais bien entendu, ce sentiment fut de courte durée, son mari revenant comme une tornade et se réinstallant à sa place, de l'autre coté de la table._

_- Chéri, tout va bien ? Où sont Draco et Severus ?_

_- En haut, répondit-il en prenant sa cuillère. De quoi il se mêle, marmonna-t-il sombrement._

_Narcissa soupira._

_- Merlin…_

_Elle se précipita jusqu'à la chambre de Draco et entra.  
Il faisait sombre, et il ne faisait aucun doute que c'était volontaire. Il fallut à Narcissa un moment pour que ses yeux s'accoutument à la pénombre, contrastant violemment avec la luminosité du couloir.  
Puis elle les vit.  
Severus était assis au bord du lit de Draco, berçant tendrement le petit garçon dans ses bras. Se balançant d'avant en arrière. Et encore d'avant en arrière.  
Narcissa se glissa près d'eux et s'assit à leurs cotés._

_- qu'est que qu'il se passe, Sev, demanda-t-elle doucement._

_Severus leva les yeux vers elle, avec une expression de tristesse et de fureur mêlées._

_- Ssh. Reste calme. Je viens à peine de réussir à l'endormir._

_Narcissa regarda de plus près le petit garçon endormi. Son visage était anormalement rouge et ses joues étaient striées de larmes._

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, redemanda-t-elle. Je croyais que Lucius devait s'occuper de lui._

_Severus émit un reniflement méprisant._

_- C'est une manière de dire ça, je suppose._

_- Ça quoi ?_

_- Maltraitance, cria presque Severus, lui-même au bord des larmes. Je suis monté, m'attendant à trouver Draco calmement au lit écoutant Lucius lui raconter « boucle d'or et les trois ours ». Au lieu de ça, j'ai trouvé Lucius l'agrippant par le poignet, lui hurlant dessus pour l'avoir embarrassé devant vos invités, lui disant qu'il ne valait pas mieux qu'un moldu, et ponctuant chacun de ses mots d'une gifle. Ce pauvre enfant était quasiment inconscient quand je suis entré. Sans doute l'aurait-il été si je n'étais pas arrivé à temps._

_Narcissa se passa nerveusement une main dans les cheveux._

_- Mais… mais c'est impossible ! Lucius ne frapperait jamais Draco ! Jamais !_

_- Et bien il l'a fait, répliqua Severus avec impatience. Non seulement je l'ai vu, mais ça paraît évident à voir les marques sur le visage de Draco. Pourquoi essaie-tu de le nier ?_

_- Parce que ce n'est pas arrivé, hurla Narcissa. Tu mens ! Pourquoi tu me fais ça ?_

_- Je ne te fais rien du tout, Cissy, aboya Severus en raffermissant sa prise sur Draco. Je pensais que tu voudrais savoir ce que ton cher mari a fait à votre fils. Mais il semblerait que je me trompe !_

_Severus se leva et passa l'enfant endormi à sa mère qui le regarda d'un air hébété._

_- Si tu as besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de ça, tu sais où me trouver._

Elle sortit du souvenir dans un frisson déplaisant (qui n'était pas du au café cette fois). A présent elle savait quoi faire.  
Même si elle avait cessé de se préoccuper de Draco depuis longtemps, elle pouvait au moins prévenir quelqu'un qui s'en souciait.  
Narcissa s'installa à l'antique bureau, prit une plume et du parchemin et commença à écrire.


	16. la lettre

**voici le second chapitre des trois que je vais poster d'affilé pour me faire pardonner mon retard!**

**bonne lecture**

* * *

_Sev,  
Tu sais qui je suis et pourquoi j'écris, peut-être même bien que je ne le sais moi-même. L'ambiance, ici, commence à s'échauffer et les choses ne devraient pas tarder à changer.  
Je pense donc qu'il serait souhaitable que tu viennes prendre le thé, jeudi, même si ce n'est que pour ouvrir quelques portes closes.  
cordialement_

_CB xxx_

Severus fixa la note un certain temps. Déchiffrer des messages codés n'était pas son point fort, en particulier lorsqu'ils venaient de Narcissa Malefoy. Bien qu'il ait une certaine pratique des lettres pleines de double sens qu'elle lui avait envoyé au fil des ans.  
Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle ne voulait pas que Lucius les lise, mais elle pourrait au moins mettre dans son code quelque chose qui lui donnerait un sens.

- Parfois, pensa Severus, je pense qu'elle oublie que je suis un homme incapable de comprendre les choses illogiques.

- Qu'est ce que vous regardez ? demanda Izzy, apparaissant soudainement derrière l'épaule de Rogue et respirant dans son oreille.

- J'étais en train d'essayer de donner un sens à cette lettre incompréhensible quand quelqu'un, et je ne donnerais pas de nom, a surgit et m'a déconcentré.

Izzy ignora ostensiblement le regard noir de Severus et regarda la lettre.

- Ça me paraît parfaitement clair à moi, déclara-t-elle, ça veut dire que…

- Que ?

- Que quelqu'un avec les initiales CB veut que vous alliez prendre le thé avec elle ou lui jeudi.

Elle recula avec un sourire sarcastique après lui avoir tapoté la tête. Severus lui jeta un regard désabusé.

- Oh, très intelligent ! Je cherche à déchiffrer le message caché ! Donc si vous n'avez rien d'autre à faire que de roder en broyant du noir, je vous suggère d'investir les toilettes des filles du deuxième étage.

Izzy lui tira la langue et s'empara de la lettre.

- Ne soyez pas stupide Severus. Vous n'avez pas vraiment envie de me voir partir. Bon pour commencer nous devons découvrir de qui est cette lettre.

- Narcissa Malefoy, répondit immédiatement Rogue.

Izzy le regarda avec curiosité.

- Par l'enfer, comment savez-vous ça ?

- J'avais l'habitude de l'appeler Cissy et son nom de jeune fille est Black.

- Pourquoi avez vous arrêté ? demanda innocemment Izzy. De l'appeler ainsi je veux dire.

Severus haussa les épaules.

- Ce n'était plus vraiment approprié une fois qu'elle a été mariée. Elle a beaucoup changé.

L'ange hocha la tête, compréhensive, puis changea brusquement de sujet, sentant que ce n'était pas une chose dont Severus avait particulièrement envie de parler.

- D'accord, donc nous savons de qui ça vient. Et ce « tu sais pourquoi j'écris »… Vous savez ?

- et bien je suppose que ça concerne Draco.

Le cœur d'Izzy manqua un battement, lui faisant de nouveau réaliser combien la séparation d'avec Draco était douloureuse.

- Je suppose donc que le reste du message est également à son sujet, continua Severus, mais je ne suis pas certain de ce que cela veut dire. Est ce que c'est une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. C'est ce que j'essaye de comprendre.

Izzy regarda l'élégante écriture de plus près, comme si elle essayait d'y trouver quelques indices cachés.

- Comme si ça pouvait être quelques chose de bon, grinça-t-elle, pessimiste. Mais il est impossible de dire ce qu'il s'est exactement passé.

Elle reposa doucement le papier sur le bureau de Rogue et se détourna, la tête baissée.

- Isabella ?

Severus s'approcha d'elle et posa une main sur son épaule, la faisant se retourner face à lui. Elle renifla et passa brusquement une main sur son visage.

- Je vais bien, dit-elle rapidement en se balançant légèrement.

- Qui se montre stupide à présent ? se moqua-t-il, se sentant tout à coup plus de courage et enlevant une mèche de son visage.

Elle le regarda, surprise et lui donna un petit coup.

- Ne me traitez pas de stupide ! Espèce de… de…Pitiponk !

Rogue grogna et commença à la chatouiller.

- Non… arretez ça ! gloussa Izzy, se tortillant pour lui échapper.

Malheureusement pour la majorité, heureusement pour personne, Hermione choisit cet instant précis pour frapper à la porte. Severus soupira et cessa de chatouiller Izzy.

- Entrez !

Le visage d'Hermione apparut dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Bonjour.. heu… je…hmm… me demandait s'il y avait du nouveau…

- Justement, oui, répondit Rogue, tendant la lettre à la brunette qui se pencha dessus immédiatement. Nous sommes invités à prendre le thé chez les Malefoy.


	17. un thé avec Narcissa

**Et voici le dernier des trois chapitres promis pour cette semaine! Il faudra attendre vendredi pour le prochain!**

**Je précise que je ne fais que traduire et qu'il est donc inutile de me jeter des tomates ou des pierres!**

**bonne lecture!**

* * *

- Qu'est ce que c'est grand, souffla Hermione alors qu'elle regardait, effrayée, le manoir Malefoy qui se dressait au bout d'un jardin soigneusement entretenu.

- Pas aussi grand que Poudlard, raisonna Izzy, ses yeux balayant nerveusement les alentours à la recherche du moindre signe de danger. Tu ne pense pas qu'Il est là, n'est ce pas Severus ?

- Je n'y ai pas réfléchis, répliqua l'homme, hésitant.

- Mais s'il est ici ? insista Izzy.

Severus l'ignora, refusant de penser à cette possibilité, et se dirigea vers la batisse sinistre, Hermione et Izzy se précipitant à sa suite.

.

OoO

.

Narcissa ouvrit la porte avec emphase

- Chéri ! ronronna-t-elle en claquant deux baisers à la mode européenne sur les joues de Severus. Qui est ton amie ? demanda-t-elle en jetant un regard impérieux à Hermione qui se tenait, mal à l'aise, derrière lui.

- Oh Elle… Severus fit une pause, cherchant une excuse valable. C'est… c'est juste une étudiante qui a prit l'habitude de me suivre partout.

Il secoua la tête d'un air faussement attristé.

- Son chien vient de mourir, alors j'ai pensé qu'il fallait qu'elle sorte un peu de l'école.

Narcissa haussa délicatement un sourcil incrédule.

- Peu importe. Entrez. Je n'ai pas encore touché un café aujourd'hui et je suis sur le point d'en mourir!

Elle leur fit un signe.

- Suivez moi.

.

OoO

.

- Cissy ?

- Oui ?

- Lucius n'est pas là, n'est ce pas ?

Elle rit doucement en tendant des tasses à Severus et Hermione.

- Mon Dieu, non ! Vraiment Sev, je ne suis pas assez stupide pour vous inviter ici pour que vous puissiez enlever mon fils alors qu'il est là !

Elle secoua la tête.

- Franchement…

Hermione, maladroitement perché sur le bord d'une banquette bleue et argent, échangea un regard perplexe avec Izzy.

- Donc, tu vas juste me laisser le prendre et partir avec lui, demanda Severus avec incrédulité, vidant sa tasse. Tu ne vas pas appeler les aurors et m'accuser de kidnapping ?

Narcissa le regarda, suprise.

- Bien sur que non ! Voudrais tu bien cesser de dire des idioties ?

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et lui offrit une cigarette.

- Fumes-tu ?

- Tu sais parfaitement que non, répondit-il avec raideur en otant un fil de sa manche. Et ne pense même pas à lui en offrir une à elle.

- Je n'oserais pas, chéri. Ne sommes nous pas en train de nous écarter du sujet, par ailleurs ?

- Tu es la seule à t'en écarter, gronda Severus. Pourquoi veux tu que je l'emmène ?

Cissy haussa minutieusement les épaules.

- Il cause trop de problème ici. De plus, j'aurais préféré qu'il n'existe pas pour commencer.

- C'est une chose horrible à dire.

- Mais c'est la vérité. Tu le sais.

Elle se leva et lui jeta un trousseau de clefs.

- Tu sais où il se trouve. Oh et au passage, c'était une potion de rajeunissement !

Elle tourna les talons pour quitter la pièce, mais Severus se leva à son tour.

- Narcissa, attends !

Elle pivota lentement.

- Oui ?

- Depuis combine de temps Draco est-il là dedans ? A quel point va-t-il mal ?

- Trois jours, je crois. Quant à savoir à quel point c'est grave… tu sais que je fais de mon mieux pour ne pas m'impliquer. Draco est de la responsabilité de Lucius et non de la mienne. Ça n'a rien à voir avec moi.

Sur ces mots, Narcissa quitta la pièce, laissant Hermione, Izzy et Severus qui regardait d'un air hébété la place où elle s'était tenue quelques instants plus tôt.


	18. sauvetage

- Bon, s'exclama soudain Severus, déterminé. Que la mission de sauvetage commence !

- Vous savez vraiment où est Draco ? demanda dubitativement Hermione.

- Bien sûr, répondit Izzy à sa place, l'air d'avoir envie de briser quelque chose. C'est toujours le même endroit. Toujours.

- Sauf bien sûr, s'il a décidé de changer, fit remarquer Severus. Dans ce cas, Draco ne sera pas à cet endroit.

- Bien sûr que non, aboya Izzy, bien que sa voix manque de conviction. Vous connaissez ses goûts ! Les choses ne doivent jamais changer !

Elle du se retenir de rajouter : Na !

- Et bien, il faut penser à toutes les éventualités, aboya à son Rogue.

Ils se lancèrent des regards noirs.

- On y va ou pas ? intervint Hermione, n'aimant pas le tour que prenait tout ceci. Franchement ! Vous pourrez vous disputer comme un vieux couple marié quand nous aurons récupéré Draco !

Severus et Izzy cessèrent de se fusiller du regard et clignèrent des yeux, chacun pensant : « _je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ait osé dire ça !_ »

Severus eut une petite toux embarrassée.

- On devrait…hmmm… y aller, alors ?

- Oui ! Allons y ! Répondit Hermione en les agrippant tous deux par les coudes pour les propulser avec détermination hors de la pièce. Bien, où devons nous aller ?

Il soupira et se dégagea.

- En haut. Quatrième porte sur la gauche. Venez.

Severus ouvrit la marche, les filles le suivant de près.

.

OoO

.

Draco se réveilla en sursaut en sentant le sol vibrer.  
Des bruit de pas. Encore.

Il eut un sanglot étranglé de terreur et se recroquevilla encore plus sur lui même, faisant attention de ne pas s'appuyer sur son bras ou sur ses mains.

Draco était sur que c'était Lui, qui revenait le…le…  
Il faillit être malade à ce souvenir.

- Où es tu oncle Sev'rus ? murmura-t-il. Pourquoi tu ne m'aides pas ?

Les bruits de pas était plus fort à présent, plus clairs, faisant s'emballer le cœur de Draco et rendant sa respiration plus saccadée.

- S'il te plait, viens vite… S'il te plait, sauve-moi.

.

OoO

.

- Par ici, dit Severus en poussant la porte de la chambre de Draco.

Izzy le bouscula pour passer devant lui et se précipita dans la salle, le cherchant désespérément. Hermione la suivit d'un pas plus mesuré, prenant son temps pour regarder soigneusement autour d'elle.  
La chambre de Draco était telle qu'elle se l'était imaginée. Le décor était, en majeure partie, vert et argent, avec quelques étranges touches de noir et de bleu.  
Le mobilier était clairement ancien et de valeur, de différents types de bois un bureau en acajou dans le coin de droite, face à une petite fenêtre, le lit était un grand lit à baldaquin, en chêne, au centre de la chambre, dominant la pièce et l'armoire, placée contre le mur de gauche, semblait tout droit sortie du livre de CS Lewis : le monde de Narnia.

Severus traversa la chambre et s'agenouilla près de l'armoire, examinant soigneusement le mur.

- Hmm…Professeur ? demanda Hermione en venant à coté de lui. Qu'est ce que vous faites ?

- Shhh, siffla-t-il en passant ses doigts le long du mur. Je suis certain que c'est quelques part par là… Ah !

Soudain, un petit trou apparu dans le mur, dans lequel Severus enfonça triomphalement une minuscule clef.

.

OoO

.

Draco releva brusquement la tête quand il entendit la clef tourner et il se recula aussi loin qu'il était possible. Non pas que cela fasse la moindre différence. Rien ne faisait jamais la moindre différence. Il ferma hermétiquement les yeux.

- Aide-moi, pria-t-il. S'il te plait aide-moi…

Et la porte s'ouvrit lentement.

.

OoO

.

- Severus, il est là dedans ?

Rogue pressa un doigt sur ses lèvres.

- Attendez ici, ordonna-t-il, se glissant à quatre patte dans l'ouverture qui était apparue.

Maudissant le manque de lumière, aussi profond qu'au plus profond de l'enfer, il tendit sa baguette et murmura :

- Lumos !

Immédiatement, la petite pièce s'illumina, faisant grimacer Severus quand la luminosité lui brûla les yeux.

- Draco, dit-il calmement, ne voulant pas l'effrayer. Es-tu là ?

Il n'obtint aucune réponse.  
Severus écouta attentivement, à la recherche du moindre signe lui signifiant la présence de Draco, avançant doucement vers le fond du réduit.  
Il entendit une respiration difficile et laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en pointant sa baguette en direction du son.

.

OoO

.

Draco poussa un cri étouffé quand la lumière lui brûla les yeux et recula le plus loin possible de la silhouette sombre, qu'il était sûr être son père, qui avançait vers lui.

- Laisse moi tranquille, cria-t-il dans sa tête. S'il te plait, va-t-en !

Mais l'ombre continua d'approcher.

.

OoO

.

- Draco ?

Severus était agenouillé à coté de la boule tremblante qu'était son filleul et tendit la main pour lui presser l'épaule. Immédiatement, Draco recula hors de sa portée.

- S'il te plait, non… gémit-il doucement, son corps frêle tendu à l'extrême.

- Draco, tout va bien. Je ne vais pas te faire de mal. C'est Severus.

Voir Draco ainsi rendit Rogue encore plus déterminé à le sortir de là le plus vite possible.

- Je vais te bouger, ok ? Comme ça je vais pouvoir t'emmener dans un endroit sûr. Quelque part loin de lui.

Il tenta à nouveau de le toucher, mais, encore une fois, Draco recula.

- Ne me touche pas, murmura-t-il. Tu…tu n'es pas oncle Sev'rus. Arrête…arrête de me… me mentir…

- Je ne te mens pas, Dragon. Je ne te mentirais jamais, je te le jure. S'il te plait, fais moi confiance.

Severus caressa d'un doigt léger une des mains bandée de Draco. Le petit garçon frissonna, mais il ne tenta pas de s'éloigner. Au contraire, avec l'aide de Severus, il passa lentement, prudemment, en position assise.

- Je suis désolé, murmura Draco, n'osant pas regarder Rogue qui fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- De t'avoir traité de…de…menteur… Je suis dé…désolé.

Severus tira son filleul sur ses genoux et le serra contre lui.

- Shhh. Shhh. Ne t'inquiète pas Dragon. Je ne suis pas fâché.

- Je…j'avais tellement peur, continua Draco. Je pensais… Je croyais…

- Que j'étais Lucius, fini Severus, ressentant une étrange sensation de déjà-vu.

Draco hocha la tête et se colla davantage à son parrain, ressentant le besoin de se sentir en sécurité. Rogue le serra contre lui et caressa les cheveux habituellement blond platine de Draco et qui étaient pour l'heure presque gris de poussière.

- Je savais que tu viendrais, dit soudain Draco. Je sais que j'aurais pas du… mais je savais que tu me trouverais.

- Je t'avais dis qu'on se reverrais très vite, non ? Je vais te ramener à Poudlard.

- C'est vrai ? On retourne à l'école ? souffla Draco. Her-my-oh-nee sera là?

Puis soudain, il s'affaissa.

- Mais je peux pas y aller. Papa ne voudra pas. J'ai pas le droit de sortir sans permission et il sera en colère si je le fais encore.

- Est ce que tu veux rester ici, demanda gentiment Severus. Tu veux rester enfermé à attendre qu'il vienne pour toi ? Ou tu veux venir avec moi à Poudlard, où tu sera en sécurité ?

Draco hésita.

- Je…je sais pas. Je…je veux venir avec toi mais…

- Alors fais ça ! Dumbledore ne te renverra pas à la maison si tu ne veux pas rentrer. Tout ira bien. Je te le promets.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta Draco, toujours indécis.

Severus sortit soudain un potion et la lui tendit. Draco fronça les sourcils et le regarda avec curiosité.

- Bois ça.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est?

- De la potion de sommeil sans rêve. Allez. Quand tu te réveilleras, tu te sentiras mieux. C'est promis.

Draco prit la fiole et la renifla dubitativement. Ne sentant pas de poison, il la but lentement et s'installa confortablement sur les genoux de son parrain.  
Dans les cinq minutes, Draco dormait paisiblement, heureux de pouvoir sucer son pouce, tandis que Severus le berçait lentement, lui caressant toujours les cheveux.


	19. confrontation

Hermione rampa pratiquement à travers le portrait de la Grosse Dame, complètement épuisée.  
Rogue avait emmené Draco à l'infirmerie, disant à Hermione, ou plutôt lui ordonnant, d'aller prendre un peu de repos. Ce qu'elle n'avait été que trop heureuse de faire.  
Elle bailla largement et chercha à tâtons un fauteuil dans lequel elle s'effondra avec reconnaissance, s'assoupissant rapidement tandis que des tasses à café dansaient devant ses yeux.

- Où tu étais ?

Hermione ouvrit des yeux bouffis.

- Oh, bonsoir Ronald.

- Où étais-tu, répéta-t-il en lui jetant un regard noir. Tu étais encore avec la fouine, c'est ça ?

- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, aboya Hermione, sa colère flambant aussitôt.

- C'est ce qu'il est, une stupide petite fouine, alors pourquoi je ne devrais pas l'appeler comme ça ?

- Parce que tu ne sais rien ! hurla Hermione, sautant brusquement sur ses pieds, livide. Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de ce qu'il se passe. Et si tu savais, tu ne dirais jamais des choses pareilles ! Jamais !

- Et qu'est ce que je ne sais pas, Mione, grogna Ron en retour. Allez ! Dis moi !

Hermione hésita.

- Je… je ne crois pas que je puisse…

- Exactement ! Tu ne peux pas m'accuser de ne rien savoir si tu ne me dis rien ! Alors tu étais avec Malefoy ou pas?

- Et même si c'était le cas ? Qu'est ce que ça change ? Je n'ai pas de comptes à te rendre, Ron ! Je peux passer mon temps avec qui je veux ! Je n'ai pas besoin de ta permission ! En plus je n'étais pas avec lui ! du moins… pas vraiment…

Ron fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Soit tu y étais, soit tu n'y étais pas…

- Ecoute, c'est difficile à expliquer. Je suis certaine que tu découvriras tout tôt ou tard, de toute façon.

La colère sur le visage de Ron laissa la place à la prière.

- Mais pourquoi es-tu si secrète ? gémit-il. On est supposé être amis.

Hermione se tortilla, mal à l'aise, un horrible sentiment de culpabilité lui serrant l'estomac.

- Je sais. On est amis mais, comme je t'ai dis, je ne suis pas sûre d'être autorisé à dire quoi que ce soit. Je suis vraiment désolée Ron.

Ron haussa les épaule en regardant ses pieds.

- Ça va, je crois. Je comprends.

Hermione lui sourit.

- Merci. Je vais aller me coucher. On se voit plus tard!

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, Hermione passa à coté de lui et monta à son dortoir.


	20. Révélations

**Coucou, désolée pour cette longue absence, mais, entre les examens pour s'assurer de la guérison de mon pied après mon accident, et la reprise mouvementée du travail, j'ai fais un bond dans le temps jusqu'aux vacances de noël, pendant lesquelles je n'avais pas ma clef usb sur moi (et donc pas ma traduction).**

**La fiche de traduction a un peu avancé puisque je viens de finir de traduire le chapitre 39/65. Ce qui me fais 20 chapitres d'avance. Je propose donc, pour rattraper un peu ma longue absence de publier un chapitre deux fois pas semaine, les mercredi soir et samedi.**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne année 2013 à tous et une bonne lecture pour la suite des mésaventures de notre blondinet préféré !**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Severus s'assit au bord du lit dans lequel Draco se tournait et se retournait, les effets de la potion commençant à s'estomper, tandis que Poppy Pomfresh s'efforçait de l'examiner.

- Bien, dit-elle finalement. Je peux soigner rapidement les brûlures de ses mains. Le bras prendra un peu plus de temps car il est resté longtemps sans soins. Les ecchymoses et la plaie à la lèvre guériront toutes seules, mais il faut enlever sa chemise pour que je puisse voir s'il a d'autres blessures.

.

OoO

.

Il courrait, esquivant et glissant au travers de la masse de démons qui se pressaient autour de lui.  
Il devait sortir ! Il devait trouver un moyen de s'échapper ! Mais quelque soit le coté vers lequel il se tournait, il ne voyait que monstres et ténèbres.  
Et des ombres qui s'approchaient de lui de toutes parts.  
Puis quelque chose l'agrippa. Il se tordit dans tous les sens et lutta contre les mains qui arrachaient ses vêtements, s'accrochant à son corps comme des serres d'acier.  
Le touchant là où il ne voulait pas être touché.

.

OoO

.

Draco se réveilla en hurlant et se rejeta violement en arrière, hors de portée de ces mains, uniquement pour être remis en place par d'autres mains, celles-ci plus fortes, plus déterminées.  
Le garçon se débattit de toutes ses forces, sans résultat.

- Arrête ! sanglota hystériquement Draco, sa résistance s'affaiblissant. S'il te plait ! Arrête !

Pomfresh de détourna de l'enfant en détresse. Quelque chose s'était passé et malheureusement, ce quelque chose était évident. Mais elle savait que le petit garçon, qui était supposé être Draco Malefoy, ne l'admettrait jamais, du moins pas maintenant.

- Dragon, dit calmement Severus, caressant l'enfant recroquevillé. Que s'est-il passé ? Qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Draco laissa échapper un gémissement.

- Draco ?

- Rien oncle Sev'rus, fut murmurée la réponse, monotone, comme apprise par cœur. Il ne m'a rien fait… rien.

- Alors qu'est-il arrivé à ton bras ? Comment s'est-il cassé ?

Draco tourna rapidement la tête pour cacher les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Il voulait que personne ne voit qu'il était faible.

- C'était un accident, c'est tout. J'ai pas fais attention et je suis tombé.

Sa détermination à se montrer courageux échoua et le petit garçon fondit en larmes.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu ? dit-il d'une voix étranglée. J'ai attendu et attendu mais tu n'es pas venu. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé là bas, oncle Sev'rus ?

Une vague de culpabilité envahit Severus et il essaya de garder une voix égale.

- Draco… je te jure que je suis venu aussi vite que possible. La lettre de ta mère n'est arrivée qu'il y a deux jours.

Instantanément, Draco pâlit.

- Maman…maman t'as écris ? C'est pour ça que tu es venu? Parce qu'elle voulait que tu m'emmènes ?

L'homme se sentit mal à l'aise, n'aimant pas le tour que prenait la discussion.

- Dans un sens, oui. Mais…

- Maman ne veut pas de moi, déclara Draco, son franc-parler faisant grimacer les adultes. Elle dit que c'est ma faute si papa se met en colère, et maintenant elle veut que je m'en aille.

- Je suis sur que ce n'était pas là l'intention de ta mère, aussi étrange que ça puisse paraître.

Draco le regarda tristement.

- Tu n'as pas à faire semblant pour elle, oncle Sev'rus. Papa m'a dit que maman m'en veut. Alors…alors je sais que c'est vrai.

Le petit garçon renifla et s'essuya le nez de la manche déjà sale de son bras valide.

- Et tu crois tout ce que ton père te dis ? demanda doucement Rogue.

Draco regarda son parrain en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bien…bien sûr. Pourquoi, je ne devrais pas ?

- Même s'il t'enferme dans le noir et te fais ceci ? dit-il en faisant un signe vers le bras bandé de Draco.

Draco baissa la tête, ses yeux le brûlant.

- Mon papa m'aime, dit-il calmement. C'est ma faute s'il se met en colère. Si j'étais meilleur, il se fâcherait pas. Je dois faire plus attention.

- Dragon… personne n'a le droit de te blesser comme ça, même pas ton papa.

- C'est ma faute, s'entêta Draco. Maman dit que si je ne le provoquais pas, papa ne se fâcherait pas et ne me frapperait pas. Je devrais avoir appris ça maintenant. En plus, si papa ne m'aimait pas, il…il ne me toucherait pas… pas vrai ?


	21. Fais-moi confiance

**'videmment c'est quand je promets deux chapitres par semaine que je me retrouve coincé tout un week end sans accès internet! Enfin pas trop de retard. bonne lecture et à mercredi**!

* * *

Draco plaqua une main sur sa bouche à la seconde où les mots interdits franchirent ses lèvres. Il leva nerveusement les yeux sur les deux adultes qui le regardaient dans un silence stupéfait.

- Je…Je n'aurais pas du dire ça, gémit Draco, en secouant la tête de désespoir, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire.

- Draco, qu'est ce que tu veux dire, demanda doucement Poppy, la première à reprendre ses esprits. Pourquoi dis-tu cela ?

Mais Draco refusa d'en dire plus, gardant sa main résolument plaquée sur sa bouche, la regardant de ses grands yeux effrayés. Soupirant, Pomfresh se tourna vers Severus, déterminée à avoir quelques explications sur la situation.

- Severus ? Vous savez quelque chose ?

Severus lui jeta un regard hébété, incapable de réagir. Son esprit de cessait de lui répéter : "_Il l'a encore fait. Il l'a encore fait. C'est ma faute. J'aurais du l'arrêter en emmenant Draco loin de lui. J'aurais pu empêcher que ça se reproduise. Tout est de ma faute_."

- SEVERUS !

Rogue sursauta et cligna des yeux.

- Oui ? Quoi ?

- Est – ce – que – vous – savez- quelque – chose ? répéta lentement Poppy, priant le ciel de lui donner la patience.

- hum… et bien…

- Non ! cria soudain Draco en sautant sur ses pieds. Tu ne dois rien dire ! Elle ne doit pas savoir ! Personne ne doit savoir ! C'est interdit ! C'est un secret!

- Elle peut t'aider, Draco. Tu n'a plus à cacher tout ça. De plus, ajouta lentement Rogue, j'ai bien peur que ce qui t'es arrivé ne soit évident. Fais-nous confiance, Dragon.

Draco glissa sur le sol et se recroquevilla, la tête sur les genoux.

- Il va me tuer, murmura-t-il. Il va me trouver et…et…il viendra et il me ramènera à la maison…et… s'il te plait… je ne veux pas y retourner oncle Sev'rus. Ne le laisse pas m'emmener encore.

Severus se pencha et remit Draco sur le lit, plongeant son regard dans les yeux gris bleus du garçon.

- Ecoute-moi, Draco. Si Lucius vient ici, et si tu ne nous dis pas ce qu'il s'est passé, alors nous n'auront pas le droit de te garder ici et il t'emmènera. Et il te refera ce qu'il a fait, encore et encore. Est-ce que tu comprends Draco ? Je ne peux pas te protéger si je ne sais pas contre quoi je dois te protéger. Tu ne pourras pas rester ici si tu ne me fais pas confiance.

Draco tressaillit aux paroles de son parrain et rompit brusquement le contact visuel.  
Il ne voulait pas retourner à la maison, mais comment pouvait-il leur raconter quand il avait si mal rien que d'y penser ? Severus regarda l'expression misérable du garçon et, posant deux doigts sous son menton, il lui souleva doucement la tête. Draco tressaillit au contact mais il n'osa pas se dérober.

- Je ne te dis pas ça pour te faire du mal, Draco. Je te dis ça pour que tu comprennes que je me trouve dans une position difficile. Je veux t'aider, mais je ne peux pas si tu ne me laisse pas le faire.

- Je…J…Je suis désolé oncle Sev'rus, balbutia Draco, des larmes pleins les yeux, s'il-te-plait… s'il-te-plait ne me ren…renvoie pas. J…je promets d'être sa…sage.

- Shhh Dragon. Je sais que tu seras sage. Ce n'est pas le problème. Je sais qu'il t'est difficile de faire confiance aux adultes en ce moment, mais j'espère que tu seras très vite capable de dire ce qu'il t'a fait. Je suis désolé de t'avoir fait peur, ce n'était pas mon intention. Je te promets de faire tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour te garder en sécurité loin de lui. Ok ?

Draco hocha la tête en ravalant ses larmes. Il jeta soudain ses bras autour du cou de Severus et cacha son visage dans son cou.

- Je suis désolé de…de causer autant de problèmes. Je suis désolé.

Severus posa une main derrière la tête de Draco alors que le garçon s'installait confortablement, le pouce fermement collé dans sa bouche.

- Tu n'a à t'excuser de rien, Dragon. Mais je pense qu'il va falloir aller voir Dumbledore demain.


	22. disputes

**Je sais je suis infernale! J'oublie tout! Mais voici le chapitre suivant et j'ai bien avancé dans la traduction. Voyez vous même:**

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 65_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 43/65_**

**Bonne lecture et à samedi!**

* * *

Severus se glissa silencieusement dans sa chambre, attentif à ne pas faire de bruit.

- Comment va-t-il ?

Il sursauta et se retourna, regardant fixement Izzy qui se tenait innocemment dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Il me semblait vous avoir dit de vous reposer, fit-il remarquer.

Izzy haussa les épaules.

- Vous l'avez dit. Mais comment voulez vous que je sois capable de dormir après ce qu'il s'est passé ?

- Vous ne serez d'aucune utilité à Draco si vous êtes à moitié morte de fatigue, répondit-il.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, cria l'ange. Vous ne pouvez pas attendre que je me repose alors que vous me tenez éloignée de lui !

Elle eut un rictus.

- Donc techniquement c'est de votre faute !

Rogue la regarda froidement une minute avant de rentrer furieusement dans sa chambre et de claquer la porte derrière lui. Izzy resta sur place, stupéfaite par sa réaction disproportionnée, se sentant mal à l'aise. Ce n'est pas ce qu'elle voulait dire. Ce n'était qu'une plaisanterie. Elle secoua tristement la tête, se demandant si tous les hommes étaient d'insupportables imbéciles, qui prenaient les choses trop au sérieux.

« _Les meilleurs le font, en tout cas_ » se dit elle en allant vers la porte.

- Sev ? dit-elle en toquant à la porte. Je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Ce n'est pas vraiment votre faute.

Il y eut un silence puis…

- Etes vous profondément et sincèrement désolée et jurez-vous sur tout ce qui vous est cher que vous ne proférerez plus jamais de telles accusations à mon égard ?

Izzy soupira.

- Je suis profondément et sincèrement désolée et je jure sur tout ce que j'ai de plus cher dans la vie que je ne vous accuserai plus jamais… Tout ça et une cerise au sommet, ajouta-t-elle.

Après un moment d'hésitation qui ne dura que quelques secondes, Severus ouvrit la porte à contrecoeur.

- Ce n'est pas ma faute, déclara-t-il.

Izzy ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son expression boudeuse et posa une main sur son bras.

- Je sais chéri. Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

Il fronça les sourcils.

- Je dois parler à Dumbledore. Voudriez-vous, s'il vous plait, essayer de dormir ?

- Très bien, dit lentement Izzy. Mais vous ne pourrez pas me garder éloignée de lui indéfiniment, vous savez…

- Ce n'est pas mon intention. Comme je l'ai dis, vous ne serez d'aucune utilité à Draco si vous êtes à moitié morte !

- Ok…mais à la première heure demain…

- Vous verrez Draco, lui assura Severus.

Elle se pencha vers lui et déposa une timide baiser sur sa joue. Rogue cligna des yeux, surpris par son geste et n'étant pas certain de comment il devait réagir.

- Merci, dit-elle avec un sourire.

.

OoO

.

- Où est-il?

Narcissa regarda innocemment son époux fulminant.

- Où est qui, mon chéri ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix sucrée.

- Bon sang, tu sais parfaitement « qui », Cissy ! grogna Lucius en avançant pour saisir la tasse à moitié vide qu'elle tenait à la main. Et tu ferais bien de te rappeler, Narcissa, que je ne tolère pas qu'on se joue de moi.

- Bien entendu, chéri.

Elle tenta de récupérer sa tasse mais Lucius la leva délibérément hors de sa portée.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit de cesser de boire ce truc, dit-il froidement.

Cissy lui lança un regard glacial.

- Et donc ?

- Si je te dis d'arrêter, tu arrêtes !

- Sinon quoi ? demanda-t-elle avec colère. Ne t'avise pas de me traiter comme un elfe de maison, Lucius ! Ne t'avise pas de me traiter comme tu traites Draco !

Elle se leva et, furieuse, entreprit de sortir de la pièce.

- Narcissa ! Reviens ici immédiatement, hurla Lucius.

Elle ne s'arrêta pas pour lui répondre :

- Va te faire foutre, Lucius !


	23. présentation

**Ah! J'ai réussi a poster dans les temps! comme quoi les miracles existent! J'ai pas avancé dans la trad depuis mercredi donc je vous épargne la fiche de traduction.**

**Bonne lecture et à mercredi!**

* * *

- Ok, alors vous promettez de ne pas paniquer?

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard confus tandis qu'Hermione les emmenait au troisième étage, en direction de l'infirmerie.

- Ça dépend de ce que c'est, fit remarquer Harry. Pourquoi tu ne peut pas juste nous le dire ? Pourquoi ça doit rester secret ?

- Fais moi confiance, vous allez comprendre, répliqua Hermione, regardant rapidement autour d'elle. Mais vous ne devez pas vous énerver !

Ron soupira ostensiblement en levant les yeux au ciel. Hermione, usant de tout son self-contrôle pour ne pas lui mettre sa main dans la figure, lui siffla dans un murmure :

- cuillère à café !

Le rouquin s'empourpra et lui jeta un regard noir, mais, avant qu'il ne puisse répliquer, Hermione avait repris le chemin de l'infirmerie, Harry sur ses talons. Alors qu'ils atteignaient la porte, elle se tourna une nouvelle fois vers eux, l'index devant la bouche, leur intimant le silence, puis se glissa dans l'aile blanche et aseptisée qui dégageait une forte odeur de désinfectant.

Ils allaient atteindre le dernier lit sur la gauche quand une voix excitée s'exclama :

- Mione ! Mione ! Mione!

Harry et Ron se tenaient là, absolument stupéfaits, alors qu'un petit bonhomme blond avec un bras bandé se jetait dans les bras d'Hermione, riant comme un perdu lorsqu'elle ébouriffa ses cheveux.

- Ce n'est pas… commença Harry, d'un ton incertain

- Non… c'est… ça peut pas.. répondit Ron, la bouche ouverte comme un poisson hors de l'eau.

Hermione se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire, le petit garçon ayant posé sa tête sur son épaule, souriant timidement.

- Harry, Ron, laissez moi vous présenter Draco.

- C'est ça ! S'exclamèrent les deux garçons d'une seule voix, à la limite de l'évanouissement.

- Bordel !

- Il n'a pas à entendre ça, gronda Hermione en couvrant les oreilles de Draco. Vous aviez promis de ne pas paniquer !

Ron toussa en marmonnant un : « on-panique-pas-c'est-juste-toi-qui-suppose-qu'on-panique », s'attirant un coup de coude d'Harry dans les côtes.

- Désolé Mione. On est juste… surpris. C'est vraiment Malefoy?

La brunette lui lança un regard lourd de sens.

- Il s'appelle Draco, Harry. Mais oui, c'est bien lui.

Le garçon-qui-avait-survécut porta une main à son front, sentant une migraine arriver.

- Et, hmmm…

Il chercha vaguement le mot juste avant de se contenter d'un : Pourquoi ?  
Hermione s'assit sur le lit de Draco, installant confortablement le petit garçon sur ses genoux, faisant signe à Harry de s'asseoir prêt d'elle.

- Tu ne peux pas deviner ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Harry fronça les sourcils, réfléchit intensément, puis secoua la tête.

- Alors je te dirais plus tard. Pas devant lui.

Draco leva la tête pour la regarder.

- Tu vas lui dire, Mione ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Pourquoi ? Tu ne veux pas ? Je ne dirais rien si tu ne veux pas.

Draco crispa son visage de concentration.

- Je sais pas, dit-il avec hésitation. Papa dit que j'aurais des ennuis si je le dis. Mais oncle Sev'rus dit que j'en aurait pas et Izzy dit ça aussi. Tu en penses quoi Mione ? Je vais avoir des ennuis ?

- Je ne crois pas Draco. Pas si ton oncle Severus dit que tu n'en aura pas.

Draco la regarda un moment, incertain, puis il hocha la tête et s'appuya plus lourdement contre Hermione qui, sentant le mal-être de l'enfant, le serra plus étroitement contre elle.  
Ron regarda l'échange avec mépris et, bien qu'il ne l'admettrait jamais, avec jalousie.  
Il était jaloux de ce…gamin, qui, à peine quelques semaines plus tôt, les détestait. Un sentiment qu'il lui avait retourné avec une égale malveillance. Et maintenant, il était là, assis sur les genoux d'Hermione, lui volant son affection.  
Il savait qu'il était égoïste. Il savait qu'Hermione n'était pas stupide et qu'elle ne deviendrait jamais amie avec quelqu'un sans de bonnes raisons, mais il lui semblait soudain qu'elle lui préférait le furet.

Hermione leva les yeux des fin cheveux de bébé de Draco pour voir Ronald, boudant dans un coin. Elle soupira et regarda de nouveau son jeune protégé.

- Draco, voudrais-tu rester avec Harry un moment ? Je dois régler quelque chose.

Draco la dévisagea, curieux.

- Quoi Mione ? qu'est ce que tu dois régler ?

Hermione rit.

- Ne t'inquiète pas de ça. Tu seras très bien avec Harry pour quelques minutes, n'est ce pas ?

Draco hocha docilement la tête et passa des genoux d'Hermione à ceux d'Harry. Quand Draco fut bien installé, la brunette se tourna vers Ron, qui lançait des regards noir à la ronde. Mais avant qu'elle ne se lève, Harry l'attrapa par le bras.

- Ne sois pas trop dure avec lui, Mione, la prévint-il. C'est un vrai choc et tu sais bien comment il est…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je serai gentille, répondit Hermione avec un sourire narquois.


	24. Secrets et Tigres

**Vu qu'avec ma bronchite carabinée, je passe quasiment pas sur le net, je profite d'un petit regain d'énergie pour vous mettre les deux chapitres suivant de Help me!**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

- C'est quoi ton problème, siffla furieusement Hermione. Au moins Harry fait quelques efforts pour s'entendre avec Draco, mais toi tu n'essaye même pas !

Ron lui jeta un regard noir.

- Et pourquoi je devrais ? grogna-t-il en retour. Je détestais ce petit con avant, alors je vois pas pourquoi je changerais mon opinion maintenant.

Hermione rougit de colère.

- Parce que…parce que les choses sont différentes maintenant, des choses se sont passées. Tu pourrais, et c'est vraiment le minimum, essayer de lui donner une chance ! Arrête d'être si étroit d'esprit !

Mais le rouquin se contenta de croiser ses bras sur sa poitrine d'un air entêté, refusant de bouger.

- C'est la même personne, Mione, fit-il remarquer froidement, jetant un coup d'œil au petit garçon qui jouait à « jacques à dit », installé sur les genoux de son meilleur ami, riant gaiement. Quand il retrouvera son age normal, il sera aussi malveillant qu'il l'était avant, si ce n'est pas davantage. Tu ne veux juste pas admettre qu'il se sert de toi !

- Comment peux-tu seulement penser ça ? protesta Hermione, sa voix s'élevant considérablement. Il a six ans, pour l'amour de Dieu ! Tu ne sais rien de ce qu'il s'est passé, alors ne t'avise pas de parler de lui comme ça !

- C'est parce que tu ne me dis rien Hermione! Je n'ai aucune idée de comment Malefoy s'est retrouvé transformé en gamin de 6 ans, je ne sais pas pourquoi il est à l'infirmerie avec un bras cassé, et je suis certain de n'avoir aucune idée de pourquoi tu es autant impliquée !

- Tu veux que je te dise ? demanda Hermione, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai entendu quand j'ai espionné Malefoy ? Tu veux savoir où j'étais la nuit dernière ?

Elle le poussa brusquement en arrière.

- Alors tu veux savoir ?

Ron hocha lentement la tête, un peu inquiet de la férocité d'Hermione, non pas qu'il ne l'ait jamais vue ainsi avant, bien sûr…

- allez, la défia-t-il, dis-moi !

.

OoO

.

- C'est quoi ta couleur préférée, Harry? Demanda Draco, regardant le garçon aux yeux verts avec curiosité.

Quelque chose, dans l'ami de Mione, le fascinait, mais il ne savait pas ce que c'était exactement.  
Harry regarda le petit garçon perché sur ses genoux. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que cet enfant innocent était Draco Malefoy, qui était sa Némésis depuis sa première année à Poudlard.  
Le fait qu'il ait joué à « Jacques à dit » avec le prince de serpentard était tout simplement trop difficile à assimiler. Harry prit une expression exagérément songeuse.

- Hmmm… Je pense que c'est… le bleu.

- Pourqoââ ?

- Parce que… Harry fronça les sourcils. Je ne sais pas. Tu as besoin d'une raison pour aimer une couleur ?

Draco baissa les yeux, un peu tristement.

- Non, dit-il docilement. Je crois que non.

- Ok…Et c'est laquelle la tienne ? demanda Harry, tentant de redonner le sourire à Draco.

Instantanément, le garçon se tortilla, ravi.

- Orange !

- Pourqoââ? L'imita Harry malicieusement.

Draco eut un petit rire.

- Parce que c'est la couleur des tigres et que j'aime les tigres.

Le garçon-qui-avait-survécut haussa un sourcil, surpris.

- Ah oui ? Je pensais que tu aimerais… je ne sais pas, les serpents et ce genre de bestioles.

Draco frissona et s'immobilisa.

- les serpents font peur, confia-t-il dans un murmure. Ils sont empoissonnés et ils te mordent beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je les aiment pas, ajouta-t-il en hochant la tête pour appuyer sa déclaration.

- Et les tigres ne mordent pas, demanda Harry, curieux de connaître la réponse de l'enfant.

Draco fronça les sourcils, pensif.

- Et bien… pas autant que les serpents. Et les tigres sont un peu comme des chats et j'avais un chat avant mais il a disparu.

- Oh. Je suis vraiment désolé.

Draco haussa les épaules.

- Ça va. Je crois qu'il devait être vilain parce parfois quand les choses sont vilaines, elles disparaissent.

.

OoO

.

- Laisse-moi résumer, déclara Ron, tentant de remettre dans un ordre cohérent les informations que venait de lui débiter Hermione, lui provoquant un début de migraine. Quand tu as espionné Malefoy, tu as entendu son père dire des… trucs bizarres.

Mione hocha la tête, grimaçant à son choix de mots.

- Ensuite tu es allée voir McGo qui t'as dit de continuer à espionner Malefoy, qui est redevenu un bébé (je ne suis pas un bébé ! J'ai six ans ! cria Draco en voix off) à cause d'une potion de rajeunissement et qui ne parlait plus que le français. Puis son père l'a emmené. Ensuite la mère de Malefoy vous a invité, toi et Rogue, à prendre le thé, et elle vous a dit de kidnapper Malefoy, qui avait été battu par son père qui l'avait enfermé dans un placard dissimulé.

Il s'interrompit et regarda Hermione.

- C'est bien ça ?

Elle hocha la tête, un peu pâle.

- A peu près, oui.

Ron grimaça et ferma les yeux, prenant une grande inspiration.

- Bordel !


	25. Discussion avec Dumbledore

- Je présume que votre mission de sauvetage a été un succès, demanda Dumbledore avec bonhomie. Du thé, Severus ?

Le plus jeune des deux hommes soupira.

- Nous avons pu récupérer Draco et le sortir de là, si c'est ce que vous voulez dire.

- Nous ?

- J'ai emmené Granger avec moi.

Dumbledore ne chercha pas à cacher sa surprise à cette surprenante et inattendue déclaration.

- Vous avez emmené Miss Granger ? La gryffondor que vous détestez avec conviction depuis si longtemps ? Puis-je vous en demander la raison, Severus ?

Severus haussa les épaules et accepta la tasse de thé que lui tendait le directeur.

- Pour être honnête, je n'en ai aucune idée, admit-il, grimaçant alors que la tasse lui brûlait les mains. Draco a semblé bien l'aimer, après qu'il ait prit la potion de rajeunissement, bien entendu.

- Vous êtes certain que c'était une potion de rajeunissement, le coupa Dumbledore avec curiosité. Comment le savez-vous ?

- Narcissa, répondit simplement Severus.

Albus hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Ahh, Narcissa Malefoy, une maitresse de potion particulièrement accomplie. Presque aussi douée que vous-même. Mas pourquoi Draco a-t-il fait une chose aussi stupide ? Je croyais qu'il avait hérité du talent de sa mère…

- Il l'a fait volontairement, répondit Rogue d'un ton morose, réalisant qu'il allait devoir ré expliquer une fois de plus l'affaire entière. Ce soir là avait été particulièrement…difficile.

Dumbledore le regarda fixement.

- Pourquoi ? Que s'est-il passé ?

Severus hésita.

- Après le premier cours de défense, il a été demandé à Draco de rester. Puis Lucius l'a… violenté. J'ai essayé de parler à Draco à ce propos lorsqu'il est venu me voir plus tard, mais il a prit peur et s'est sauvé. Puis nous l'avons…

- Puis nous l'avons trouvé, termina Dumbledore, songeur. Miss Granger l'a fait, en réalité.

Il marqua une pause et demanda sérieusement :

- Severus, pourquoi n'êtes vous pas venu me voir plus tôt ? Si vous l'aviez fait, j'aurais pu tenter d'intervenir.

Rogue lui jeta un regard noir et prit une longue gorgée de thé.

- Ma promesse envers Draco passait avant tout. Et je lui avait promis de ne rien dire.

- Vous voulez dire que c'était déjà arrivé avant ? s'exclama Dumbledore en se penchant en arrière dans sa chaise, commençant à se sentir mal.

- Et bien, pas _**Ceci**_. Du moins… pas que je sache. Mais il y a d'autres secrets enfouis au manoir Malefoy. Mais je pense que _**Ceci**_ est de nouveau arrivé, ces deux dernier jours. Il y a quelque chose dont Draco refuse de parler et si Poppy essaie de l'examiner, il se met à hurler. Tous les signes pointent vers la même chose et je ne sais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je me sens tellement…responsable. J'ai l'impression que j'aurais pu prévenir ceci, tout arrêter avant que ça n'arrive.

- Ce que vous auriez pu faire n'a plus aucune importance à présent, lui rappela Dumbledore, le regardant par dessus ses lunettes en demi-lune. Ce qui compte c'est ce que vous pouvez faire maintenant. Et ce que vous pouvez faire, c'est encourager Draco a parler de ce qui lui est arrivé, mais ne le forcez pas à vous dire des choses qu'il n'est pas prêt à dire. Faites lui juste savoir que vous êtes là pour lui, Severus, et je suis sûr qu'il ira bien.

Rogue soupira, une vague de fatigue le traversant désagréablement.

- Oui. Vous avez probablement raison.

Il termina son thé et posa la tasse sur le bord du bureau avant de se lever lentement.

- Voulez vous lui parler, professeur ?

- Ah…cela dépend…

- De quoi ?

- De si je suis toujours ou non l' « homme mauvais », dit-il avec un clin d'œil.

Severus s'autorisa un demi-sourire.

- Je pense que ce mythe ci à été dissipé avec succes.

- J'en suis ravi. Severus ?

Severus s'arreta à mi chemin de la porte et se retourna.

- Oui monsieur ?

- Rappelez vous ce que je vous ai dit. Ne le forcez pas. Et ne faites rien de radical, du moins jusqu'à ce qu'il ait retrouvé son age véritable.

Severus inclina la tête.

- Bien sur, professeur.


	26. Réunis

Izzy écumait silencieusement les couloirs de Poudlard. C'était assez excitant d'observer des gens qui n'avaient aucune idée qu'ils étaient observés.  
Mais pour l'instant, l'ange gardien ne prêtait aucune attention à son entourage.

Elle devait le trouver !

Elle devait le voir !

Izzy avait saisit l'occasion de « s'échapper » dès que Severus était parti voir Dumbledore. Malheureusement, aussi similaire que ce château était au manoir Malefoy, elle n'avait aucune idée de l'endroit où elle pourrait trouver Draco.

.

OoO

.

Draco se détourna de sa très sérieuse discussion sur les couleurs lorsqu'Hermione ramena précautionneusement, en le tenant par la main, un très choqué et nauséeux Ron et s'assit à coté d'eux.

- Bon sang, s'exclama Harry en dévisageant Ron, tu es tout vert !

- Vraiment ? répondit vaguement Ron. Oh bon sang…

Le garçon-qui-avait-survécut lança à son meilleur ami le regard le plus suspicieux qui quiconque au monde ait jamais reçu et se tourna vers Hermione, qui faisait des grimaces à Draco, le faisant rire.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as fait ?

La brunette arrêta de s'amuser avec son protégé et hésita. Draco la regarda avec appréhension.

- Tu lui as dit, Mione ? demanda-t-il doucement. Il sait ? Il est faché ?

Hermione fit un petit sourire à l'enfant.

- Non. Bien sur que non. Il est juste un peu…surpris, voilà tout.

Draco baissa les yeux.

- Oh. D'accord.

.

OoO

.

- Trois…deux…un…

Izzy rouvrit ses yeux et découvrit qu'elle se tenait devant les larges portes blanche de l'infirmerie. Avec une lueur de triomphe dans ses yeux violets, elle y entra avec grâce.

Draco poussa un petit cri de surprise mêlé de joie dès qu'il vit Izzy et sauta sur ses pieds.  
Elle rit et s'agenouilla pour le recevoir quand il courut vers elle et jeta son bras valide autour de son cou avant d'enfouir son visage contre elle.

- C'est qui ? murmura Harry à Hermione, qui regardait Ron avec amusement tandis que celui-ci regardait l'espace vide qu'étreignait Draco, de toute évidence complètement confus.

- C'est Izzy mais… Oh Harry ! Tu peux la voir ! C'est merveilleux !

- Euh…ouais ?

- C'est un ange gardien, Harry, dit-elle sur le ton de l'évidence.

Harry cligna des yeux d'un air stupide.

- Seules les personnes en qui Draco a complètement confiance peuvent la voir. Alors, ça veut dire qu'il t'aime bien.

Finalement il comprit.

- Ohhh !

il prit une inspiration tandis qu'un mini-tsunami de compréhension le frappait de plein fouet, laissant quelques débris de cerveau qui luttaient pour survivre. Il sentait qu'il aurait du dire plus que ça, mais il semblait être déconnecté.

- O… OK.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel combattit l'envie pressante d'inserrer quelques neurones artificiels dans les cerveaux des deux garçons… dans celui de Rogue peut-être aussi… Elle pourrait appeler cela « Mission impossible et sans espoir ». Elle fit une petite danse mentale : tam tam tatatamm…

- Mione !

La brunette sortit dans un désagréable sursaut de sa petite fête mentale.

- Euh… salut ?

Draco lui lança un regard sévère.

- Mione tu chantonnais, accusa-t-il, pointant ce fait comme s'il était passible d'une condamnation à vie à Azkaban.

Hermione jeta un regard rêveur autour d'elle, regard qu'elle pu voir dans les yeux de la moitié des personnes présentes, tandis que l'autre moitié la regardait avec perplexité.

- C'est ce que je fais ? Ou ce que je faisais, plutôt ? demanda-t-elle, soudain confuse sans vraiment savoir pourquoi. Oh, et bien je te présente mes excuses.

Draco inclina la tête avec sérieux.

- Acceptées. Mione ?

Le petit garçon s'approcha d'elle pour lui murmurer à l'oreille.

- Pourquoi le garçon aux cheveux rouges regarde partout comme s'il paniquait ?

- Je crois que c'est parce que tu parle avec Issabella et que Ron ne peut pas la voir. Alors, imagine a quel point ça peut lui paraître étrange.

- Ah. OK. Où est Oncle Sev'rus ?

- Je crois qu'il est allé voir le professeur Dumbledore, répondit Izzy en venant vers eux.

Draco pâlit.

- Oh…Pourquoi ? Ils vont me renvoyer à la maison?

Izzy le prit dans ses bras.

- Non ! bien sur que non ! Personne ne va te renvoyer là bas. Et s'ils le font, je les tuerai !

Draco leva les yeux vers elle.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir.

Elle sourit et hocha la tête.

- Uh uh. Promis !

Draco sourit.

- Bien. Parce que j'aime être ici.


	27. Un brin de méfiance

**Ça avance, ça avance, pas très vite, mais assez régulièrement contrairement à mes posts. J'en suis désolée mais la véritée c'est qu'en rentrant du boulot, je ne pense tout simplement pas à venir poster. Je ne lis pas trop non plus en ce moment, du coup... vraiment désolée, hésitez pas à m'envoyer des mp pour me rappeler à l'ordre!**

**voici la fiche de traduction:**

**Fiche de traduction**

**_Titre original _****_: Help Me_**

**_Auteur_****_ : LadyLilyMalfoy_**

**_Version originale_****_: lien dans mon profil_**

**_État d'avancement de la fic originale:_****_ complète_**

**_Nombres de chapitres_****_ : 65_**

**_Etat d'avancement de la traduction_****_ : 49/65_**

**Bonne lecture!**

* * *

Severus se traîna avec lassitude dans sa chambre. Il venait probablement de passer la semaine la plus stressante de sa vie et à présent il avait hâte de passer un week-end relaxant, avec rien à faire ou de quoi s'inquiéter si ce n'est de ce lever dimanche matin pour investir la salle de bain et se détendre dans un bain plein de bulles parfumées à la lavande.

- Je suis rentré, cria-t-il à Izzy qui était supposée se reposer dans la chambre voisine.

N'obtenant aucune réponse, Severus fronça les sourcils et, prit d'un mauvais pressentiment, il poussa la porte pour voir l'ange gardien… qui n'était définitivement pas là.  
Le maitre des potion habituellement d'un sang froid à toute épreuve tomba à genoux et gémit.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi?

.

OoO

.

- J'ai toujours pas confiance en lui, déclara suspicieusement Ron, observant le petit garçon qui jouait sur les genoux d'Hermione d'une manière parfaitement douteuse.

Harry le frappa relativement doucement sur l'épaule.

- Tu ne pourrais pas au moins essayer de t'entendre avec lui ? Pour Hermione si ce n'est pas pour autre chose.

- Mais c'est Malefoy, gémit Ron. Je ne veux pas m'entendre avec lui !

Harry plissa les yeux.

- Ben fais comme si c'était quelqu'un d'autre, dit-il lentement, un peu énervé par l'attitude de son ami.

Il avait beau apprécier Ron, il le trouvait parfois particulièrement borné.

- Hey !

Harry leva les yeux pour voir l'ange gardien, Izzy se rappela-t-il, qui planait devant lui.

- Tu t'appelles Harry, c'est bien ça?

- euh…ouais.

- Ok, je vérifiais. Et… il ne peut pas me voir, n'est ce pas ? ajouta-t-elle en montrant Ron, qui regardait son ami aux yeux verts comme s'il était devenu complètement fou.

Harry secoua la tête.

- Il a pas l'air, non.

Izzy rit et descendit s'asseoir à coté de lui.

- Merci, murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

- Pour…Pourquoi ?

- Pour être gentil avec Draco.

Ils se tournèrent tous les deux vers le petit garçon blond qui riait comme un fou.

- Je ne crois pas que je l'ai vu aussi à l'aise avec qui que ce soit avant, continua-t-elle. D'habitude, il est très méfiant envers les étrangers mais là, il a juste l'air heureux. Alors…merci.

Harry commença à répondre un phrase embarrassante telle: ne sois pas idiote, Draco est un gosse adorable" Ou quelque chose de ce genre. Mais à cet instant, Severus fit irruption dans l'infirmerie, ralentissant en voyant le groupe. Draco sauta joyeusement sur ses pieds, couru vers lui, sa fatigue oubliée, et entoura de ses bras la taille de son parrain.

- J'ai un nouvel ami, pépia-t-il. Il s'appelle Harry et…

Mais Severus le repoussa et s'avança vers Izzy.

- Je vous ai dit de rester dans mes appartements et de vous reposer !

Sa voix était basse et menaçante et Draco, qui n'avait jamais été confronté au caractère de Rogue avant cela, commença à respirer avec difficulté, de mauvais souvenirs remontant à la surface. Izzy soupira.

- Severus, vous n'avez…

- Avez vous la moindre idée d'à quel point j'étais inquiet, continua Severus, son ton montant rapidement. J'ai cru que vous aviez disparu ou que vous aviez été enlevée ! vous deviez m'attendre ! Comment avez vous pu…

- Severus, pour l'amour de Merlin, fermez la ! Vous ne voyez pas que vous le terrorisez ?

- Pardon ?

Rogue se tourna vers Draco, qui était livide et était recroquevillé, tremblant, à même le sol.

- Draco ?

Le petit garcon releva brusquement la tête, les yeux écarquillés de peur.

- N…Non ! murmura-t-il d'une voix faible, qui tenait plus du gémissement. S'il te plait…

Rogue eut une forte envie de se frapper la tête contre un mur de briques. Assez dur pour obtenir une commotion cérébrale, du moins. Il tourna la tête vers Izzy pour guetter une sorte de soutier moral ou des conseils… mais elle n'était plus là.  
Il se tourna de nouveau vers Draco, qui le regardait toujours d'un air effrayé, rendant parfaitement clair le pourquoi de la disparition d'Izzy. Il sentit une nausée l'envahir.

- Je suis tellement désolé, murmura Severus à son filleul. Je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Je te promets que je ne voulais pas. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi, Dragon. Fais moi confiance, s'il te plait.

Draco leva les yeux vers Rogue et hésita, ne sachant plus si son parrain disait ou non la vérité.  
L'argent plongea dans l'onyx.  
Et Draco monta sur les genoux de Rogue, pressant son visage pale contre le tissus sombre de la cape de Severus, respirant le parfum familier qu'il lui avait toujours associé.

- Sev ?

Rogue tourna la tête pour regarder les yeux violet de l'ange gardien de Draco. Il laissa échapper le souffle qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir, comme un soupir de soulagement.

- Je crois que parfois, vous oubliez que je ne suis pas humaine, lui dit-elle doucement. Je suis attachée à lui et lui à moi. Vous ne réalisez pas à quel point cela fait mal d'être séparée de lui.

- J'ai cru que je vous avais perdue, dit Rogue, n'ayant visiblement pas écouté un mot de ce qu'elle avait dit.

Izzy rit et posa ses lèvres contre son cou.

- Ne soyez pas stupide, Sev, murmura-t-elle à son oreille. Vous n'avez aucun moyen de vous débarrasser de moi aussi facilement. Draco a besoin de moi.

En entendant son nom, Draco leva les yeux et leur adressa un sourire angélique, ravi que les deux personnes qu'il aimait le plus aient fait la paix et que son oncle Sev'rus ne soit plus fâché.

.

OoO

.

Hermione jeta un œil à Ron, qui regardait avec perplexité. Il se leva en chancelant, pinçant l'arrête de son nez entre le pouce et l'index.

- Je crois… que j'ai besoin de m'allonger, marmonna-t-il. Ma tête me fait vraiment mal.

- je viens avec toi, offrit Harry, se levant à son tour. Tu viens, Mione ?

- Dans une minute. Partez devant. Je vous rattraperai.

Harry et Ron échangèrent un regard sceptique.

- Quoi ?

- Tu te rappelle de ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois que tu as dit ça ? lui rappela Harry.

Hermione soupira.

- Je ne vais espionner personne! J'ai juste un truc à demander.

- Quoi ?

- Je vous le dirai plus tard ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas confiance en moi, hein ?

Le garçon aux yeux vert sourit et secoua la tête.

- Nan !

Hermione plissa les yeux.

- Bien. Je m'en fiche. Ramène juste Ron à la salle commune et je vous retrouverai dans cinq minutes.

Harry hésita, se demandant si oui ou non il pouvait lui faire confiance, puis, décidant que oui, il se tourna vers Ron.

- Allez viens Ronald.

Et après avoir dit au revoir à Draco, il le conduisit hors de l'infirmerie en le tenant par le coude.  
Quand elle fut bien sure que les garçons étaient vraiment parti, Hermione alla vers Rogue et Draco qui s'étaient assis.

- Euh… professeur ?

- Oui ?

- Umm… et bien, vous savez qu'il y a la première sortie à Pré-au-Lard de l'année demain ? Je me demandais si, peut-être, Draco voudrait venir avec nous ? Vous savez, si vous voulez vous reposer, ou autre chose, sans avoir à vous inquiéter pour lui, nous serions ravis de nous en occuper.

Draco regarda son parrain avec espoir.

- S'il te plait, oncle Sev'rus, je peux ? S'il te plait ?

Severus hésita.

- Je ne sais pas…

- S'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait s'il te plait…

Rogue leva les mains en signe de reddition.

- très bien. Mais vous feriez bien de vous occuper de lui Granger, ou vous échouerez à vos examen pour le reste de votre vie.

Hermione sourit.

- Je le ferai, ne vous inquiétez pas.


End file.
